Another Uzumaki
by deathmachine2
Summary: What if on a mission, Kakashi found a young Uzumaki boy, and after finding out his family was killed, decides to bring the boy back with him to Konoha? Kakashi takes him and Naruto on as wards. How will having an older brother, one who is a prodigy himself, affect his life. Naruto centric, OC centric, Itachi Centric, Team Seven Centric.
1. Chapter 1

Another Uzumaki

Chapter 1

The Kyuubi had just attacked Konohagakure just over a year ago. There was still much destruction that needed to be repaired. While the villagers still mourned for the

loss of their hero, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, they loathed his legacy. The boy that their hero sealed the great Kyuubi into. They believed he was the demon

incarnate and that they should finish the Fourths job and finish the damned demon off. Unfortunately the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had taken to protecting

the boy. The villagers were baffled by this, as why would anyone, especially the leader of their village want to protect that demon? Shouldn't it be killed for the sake of

protecting the village. Well this was what the current council meeting with the Hokage was about. As the villagers continued to plead their case, the Sandaime was

massaging his temples to stave off the oncoming headache.

"- and that's why the demon needs to be executed Sandaime-sama!" One particularly loud, and fat might he add, shouted at him.

"Sigh… aren't you all getting a little tired of this cycle? You demand his death, the death of a ONE YEAR OLD BOY, and you expect me to allow this?! You are all fools

who know nothing of sealing. You have such little faith in the Yondaime that you would believe he couldn't do a simple sealing? Leave. Now. And if you speak of this

again, to anyone, I will have your heads! I label this boy, Naruto Uzumaki, an S-Class secret in regards to his status as a Jinchuriki. Anyone who breaks this law is

punishable by death. Understood?" The Sandaime finished coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Dog, the Anbu, was making his way through the forest, towards a nearby village that was being overrun by missing ninja. They were all small fries, D and C ranked at

best. This would be an easy enough mission. Wait until most were asleep. Sneak in. Slit throats. Leave. There was no glory in this work. No epic fight. He was a

shadow. He would kill quick and clean, and then disappear before anyone could connect it to him. At least, that's how it's supposed to go.

The initial plan went well. He kill the guards before they could react. However, what he didn't account for was an A rank ninja who was also a sensor being there.

"Fuck." Was all Dog said as he was currently surrounded by ten ninja.

"I don't suppose you can all surrender and leave here forever, huh." Dog said offhand. The enemy Shinobi tightened their grip on their blades, knowing there was

no chance that they could take an Anbu on, even with ten of them. Their only how was for Kazami, their powerful leader to save them. Little did they know, they

weren't up against any ordinary Anbu. This Anbu was Kakashi Hatake. An S-rank ninja who was quite possibly the strongest Shinobi in his village at the moment.

Kakashi took a deep breath, and then sighed, turning around.

"This fight isn't worth dying over. You guys do what you want. I really don't care that much." Kakashi said nonchalantly as he started walking away.

The enemy Shinobi lowered their guard as he walked away, counting their blessings the fearsome Anbu had no desire to fight them. Suddenly, the ground beneath

one of the Shinobi in the back made noise. Then hands popped out, gripping the man's ankles and dragged him underground so just his head was showing.

"It's a trap!" the man shouted. It was too late though, the events were in motion now. Kakashi appeared in the middle of all of the ninja, running through a quick

stream of hand seals. As he slammed his palm on the ground a flurry of blurs shout out of the puff of smoke that accompanied the jutsu. Suddenly all of the men were

held down by dogs. In a quick sweeping motion, Kakashi drew his tanto and sliced the throats of the two closest ones. He beheaded another, ignited one to his side,

stabbed one through the stomach, and used his legendary Raikiri to cut through the rest of them. Just as he finished the last of the cannon fodder, he felt someone

appear behind him, and a split second later he felt cold steel on his masked neck.

"Looks like you got the jump on me." Kakashi drawled lazily. Inside Kakashi felt a smidgen of fear. He had messed up. He knew there was a sensor in the waiting. And

yet he had dropped his guard when he finished off the last of the visible Shinobi.

"You're going to pay for killing my men, Anbu! I will make you suffer in ways that your torture department has never even heard of!" The man, Kazami, shouted madly.

Suddenly he swung around, backhanding a kid with a knife behind him.

"Fucking brat, I thought I kill you a-" he wouldn't finish his sentence due to the blood now gurgling in his throat from the kunai Kakashi had just slammed into him.

Kakashi looked down at the bruised redheaded boy. His eyes were a bright red color, and his hair was such a vibrant red, just like Kushina's…

"Thanks for the help back there. You're very brave." Kakashi said in a warming tone.

"Yeah haha, that's what that meanie gets for trying to kill the one and only Hiei Uzumaki!" Kakashi froze at hearing this.

"… did you just say Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked tentatively. The boy nodded fiercely before taking on a victory pose.

"Yes! I am one of the feared and mighty Uzumaki clan. My mom told me all about them from when they were alive. I guess I'm the last of my family now though haha…"

the boy said with a few tears beginning to well up in his face. Kakashi looked torn for a moment.

"… what if told you there's and Uzumaki I know of left?" Kakashi asked. The boy lit up at this.

"Really?! Can I meet them? Are they as mighty and powerful as my family is supposed to be?!" Kakashi let out a small laugh at the boy's excitement.

"I wouldn't call him mighty. He's only a year old. His parents died when he was born. If you come with me, I'm sure that you would be a good… older brother… to him.

How does that sound?" Kakashi questioned.

"Of course old man, I'll be the best older brother ever, and I'll protect him, and I'll make our clan way powerful again and, and-"

"Okay that's enough for now, I'm sure we will have plenty of time to talk on the way back to my village. And what's this about me being an old man! I'm only

seventeen!" Kakashi said, bopping Hiei on the head. The boy couldn't have been more than 8 years old. Kakashi felt he owed it to his sensei and his sensei's fiancé to

protect the Uzumaki clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi congratulations are in order. You've finally activated your sharingan, and you're on the fast track to chunin and then Anbu."

"Thank you father." Was all Itachi said. He didn't hold many ties to anyone in his family, besides his younger brother, who was too young to really connect with, and his

best friend Shisui.

"Hey looks like you're an adult now brat." Shisui said walking up to Itachi. Itachi let out a sigh at his friend's way of addressing him.

"I guess you could say that." Itachi said in his normal even tone. Nothing ever seemed to phase the boy. He had wisdom beyond his years. Some would even say he

was as wise as a Kage at this point. He didn't buy into any of his family's narcissism, and didn't believe in their anger or violence. He was a technical pacifist due to

some traumatic experiences in his past, and he no longer believed fighting was always the answer. He believed there could be peace if someone stood up and tried to

bring it. He wasn't meant to do that though. He would help whoever stood up from the shadows, making sure their efforts weren't stomped on.

"Come on Itachi, let's go celebrate. I'll buy you some pocky and dango." Itachi's ears perked up at this. As wise and mature as he was, his sweet tooth over took his

calm façade.

"Alright, let's go." Itachi said as the duo walked towards a dango stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Jiraiya was not a bad man in many senses. Sure, he was a pervert, and a bit of drunk, but in his core he was good. He believed in peace. He believed he would be the

one to teach the person who would bring great change to the world, peace or destruction. He had thought he found that student twice, but both ended up dying. In

his sorrow at the loss of his apprentice, he left the village to journey. Doing this he inadvertently abandoned his godson.

He had hope that the villagers would honor the Fourth's wishes and would treat the boy as their hero. How wrong he was. Word never seemed to reach him of the

death threats at Naruto. He only hoped that his faith in the village was well placed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Wow…" Hiei said as he approached the gates of Konohagakure.

"It is quite impressive isn't it?" Kakashi said taking in the sight of his home, a year after its near destruction. They walked up to the gates and Kakashi made his way to

the guards.

"Dog reporting in. One guest named Hiei Uzumaki." Kakashi said calmly.

"Uzumaki? As in that de-"He was cut off by as sharp glare by Kakashi.

"He will be meeting with Hokage-sama immediately. I've already sent a message ahead of time.

Hiei was looking around in wonder at the massive village. He had heard so much of this village, living in fire country his entire life, but he had no idea he would ever

see the place.

"Come on Hiei. We have an appointment with the Hokage." Dog said kindly. Hiei could not help his wandering eyes as he walked through the village, absorbing all of

the surroundings like a sponge.

As the duo entered the Hokage's office, they were met by a very pissed off Hiruzen.

"They just won't let up. He's just a boy. What could possibly make them this foolish that they believe he is the demon incarnate?" Hiruzen said exasperatedly. He

looked up at the new entrants to his office.

"Ah, Dog, I assume your mission went well. And who is this young man?" Hiruzen said to Kakashi.

"It was easy enough. They were dispatched of quickly, partly thanks to this boy distracting a jonin for me." Kakashi said behind his dog mask.

"As to who he is, well why don't you introduce yourself? And none of the theatrics, this is the Hokage in front of you." Kakashi said sternly to the boy.

"Okay, my name is Hiei Uzumaki!" The boy shouted sending a shock through Hiruzen's core.

'The Uzumaki… some still persist? What an extraordinary clan to have nearly died out, and yet there are currently two of them in my village.' Hiruzen thought.

"What do you wish for me to do about this boy, Hiei, Dog?" Hiruzen asked.

"I recommend he be tested for any prior skills and be placed into the ninja ranks due to his strong desire to become a ninja, and his clan name alone denotes the fact

that he may be incredibly powerful in a few years." Kakashi said.

The Hokage seemed to be legitimately consider this. A grin appeared on his face as a devious plan popped into his head.

"Alright Dog. Take your mask off and introduce yourself properly to your new ward. I assume you'll be taking on the other Uzumaki as well, correct?" Hiruzen said,

leaving no room to argue.

Kakashi cringed at this while Hiei looked excited at the fact that he would be the powerful mans 'ward', whatever that meant. Kakashi pulled off his mask, revealing his

face… which was covered by another mask.

"Hello Hiei, pleasure to meet you, my name is Kakashi Hatake, and I guess you and a baby named Naruto are my new wards." Kakashi said giving and eye smile to the

boy.

"What's a ward?" Hiei asked confused.

"Well it pretty much means I'm going to be watching over you, you'll live with me, and I'll take guardianship over you." Kakashi explained.

"Yahoo! Yes! I get to live with the strongest Shinobi ever!" Hiei shouted as he did a little dance before realizing where he was and blushing. Kakashi chuckled while

Hiruzen got a hearty laugh out of it.

"When should we begin the test?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen paused in thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"Tomorrow. He will be tested against one of our premier genin." Hiruzen said cryptically. Kakashi nodded and lead Hiei out of the room to go find Naruto at the

orphanage for ninja children. It was the only place he was safe from bias for the time being.

After they left Hiruzen summoned one of his Anbu from the shadows.

"Get me Itachi Uchiha." And with that the Anbu disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next morning Hiei was at training ground seven, where he had been told his test would proceed. He had no idea who his opponent would be, but he hoped it was

someone powerful so he could prove how badass he was. Also at the field was Kakashi holding a baby Naruto, the Hokage, and the Shinobi Council. Just as Hiei was

going to complain about his opponent taking too long, a group of men and women walked into the training ground. One was a tall man with brown hair and black eyes.

Next to him was a woman with long black hair, holding a young baby. In front of him were two boys, one older, about twelve years old. Next to him was a boy his age.

He looked like the older man, except much younger and smaller.

"So the old guys gonna be my opponent I hope! He looks really powerful!" Hiei shouted in excitement. The "old guy" glared at him before nodding to the younger boy

at his side.

"Hiei, Itachi will be your opponent. He may be young, but so are you. He is also one of our premier genin, and a prodigy in the making. We are going to test your skills

against him. Do you have much prior knowledge about combat?" Hiruzen asked. Hiei nodded fiercely.

"Yeah yeah! My mom was practically a swords master and my dad was a really cool ninja. Not as cool as Kakashi, but they were really good too. They taught me a lot

about fighting." Hiei said excitedly, enjoying being able to brag about his parents. This surprised most of the people present as they hadn't expected him to come from

a ninja family considering they had died in a raid of their town.

"Well the match is going to begin. No lethal shots, no attempts to kill or maim, no permanent damage to each other in general. Otherwise, I expect both of you to go all

out from the beginning. Ready? Begin!" Hiruzen shouted. Off to the side the older man, Fugaku was talking to Kakashi.

"I feel sorry for your new kid Kakashi. He doesn't stand a chance against the prodigy of the Uchiha clan." He said smugly. Kakashi allowed a slight glare at the man

before replying.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" And with that their conversation ended.

The second the Hokage said to begin, Hiei charged at alarming speeds. Shocking the entire crowd he covered the distance between him and Itachi in a matter of

seconds and violently went to punch him in the face. Instinctively activating his Sharingan, Itachi just managed to dodge. He swiped Hiei's legs out from under him and

went for an axe kick on top of him. Displaying incredible strength and endurance, Hiei caught the kick and threw Itachi off of him. Hiei flipped up as Itachi caught his

balance. Suddenly crows started flying around Hiei, terrifying him momentarily. Just as Itachi was about to knock him out while he was under the genjutsu Hiei

disappeared revealing he was a simple clone. The crowed again was shocked, not only had he eluded one of Itachi's genjutsu, he managed to cast a jutsu of his own.

The two boys stared each other down before charging one another. A flurry of kicks and punches flowed between them, each taking the occasional hit, though Hiei

seemed to be taking most of the damage. They broke apart and went through hand seals rapidly. As Itachi spat out a giant fireball, Hiei met it with a giant water ball.

As the jutsus collided, steam filled the air. Suddenly the sounds of combat resumed, though not as fierce. As the steam faded Hiei was off to one side panting heavily

while Itachi was on the other sweating slightly. Hiei grinned before swiping his wrist forward. A kunai appeared in each of his hands. He held them a way no one had

ever seen before, with the blades as if they were extensions of his arms. He held the ring in his palm as the handle slipped between his ring and middle fingers, giving

the appearance that the blades were extensions of his body. He charged Itachi, with the latter following every move he made. Itachi pulled out two kunai and held

them backhanded style. As they met, what could be called a beautiful dance occurred. Hiei spun, flipped, jumped, swung and moved with such fluidity that the

sharingan had trouble keeping up with him.

Itachi blocked each strike, albeit barely. Soon he started taking hits and began to bleed. He took it up a level and began to go on the offensive, something he would

never do. However this fight seemed to give him energy. He was actually having fun. Someone was challenging him for once with no fear in their eyes. This boy was

fun to fight. He was skilled, confident, and smart with his technique. Suddenly the duo were dealing blow after blow to each other, blood splattering everywhere. A

moment later Kakashi and Fugaku pulled them apart as the Hokage called the match.

The two boys panted heavily and then smiled at each other. This was one of the first times anyone could claim to see Itachi present a true smile.

"And excellent match on both parts, however I do think you went a little far in the end, hm?" the Hokage said with a wry smile on his face. The boys bowed their heads

in minor embarrassment but couldn't keep the slight smirks off their face from the adrenaline running through their veins.

"I would say both of you are easily chunin material, but the best I can do for you at the moment is to make you a genin Hiei. I will have you placed on a new team as

soon as possible and you will begin your training. You will continue to live with Kakashi and Naruto, until such a point that you are well off enough to live on your own

and you choose to leave. Now everyone is dismissed for the time being." And with that, everyone left the field, but not before Itachi and Hiei shook hands.

"I found a rival already and I just got here. Don't stop getting stronger, cuz I'm gonna come back for another fight soon!" Hiei said to Itachi as they parted ways.

"The Uzumaki's skill is phenomenal for someone with no formal training. You should allow me to train him, I could turn this boy into the ultimate weapon for our village."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzo said to Hiruzen as they sat in the Hokage's office.

"No, I will not allow you to take the only other Uzumaki in the village to make into one of your weapons. He will prosper under the sensei I have assigned him. He is

recently retired from Anbu. You may know him as Dragon." Hiruzen said with a sly smirk. Danzo's eyes widened before he to smirked.

"I see you are prepared to make this boy into a master of the battlefield." Danzo said. Hiruzen sighed as he looked out his window.

"I will do what I must to ensure his loyalty. If that means making him powerful enough to succeed me, then so be it." Hiruzen said. Danzo nodded and left the room.

"I pray he helps Naruto stay grounded. That he doesn't let him go insane from the hatred." Hiruzen said before sitting and doing paperwork. After seeing another pile

brought in he slammed his head into the table.

"Why!?" Was heard throughout the entire village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Authors Note: Sup guys, back into the writing business. Don't bother reading my prior works, I was young and stupid then. This is just an idea that's been running through my head for a while now. I just wanted to get it out lol. I should probably warn you, while this is a story about Naruto, it's going to be really Hiei centric every once in a while, because I'm trying to establish how another Uzumaki in the village would affect the world, especially if as a kid he was strong enough to take on a young Itachi. Read and Review and such, and do me a favor, tell me if I should super time skip immediately or take my time and build up the past a bit. I'd prefer just skipping ahead and using flashbacks to tell what happened, I think it would be more interesting that way, but I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Uzumaki

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been roughly ten years since Hiei had entered the village. So much had changed since then. The Uchiha clan was down to one last loyal member, Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi had went insane and massacred the entire clan in one night. It was one of the most horrific things to happen in the history of Konoha. It left a bitter taste in

Hiei's mouth knowing that his former best friend and rival had abandoned everything for power.

Aside from that, Naruto had grown up with a good life. Any time someone would try to hurt him or belittle him they were met with the fury known as Hiei Uzumaki.

About two years ago Hiei and Naruto moved out of Kakashi's apartment for the sake of letting him get back to his training and missions. Now they lived in an

apartment together near the training grounds. In the apartment complex lived one Sasuke Uchiha. He had initially been distraught over the loss of his clan and refused

to have friends, only thinking about his revenge. One day Naruto approached him to be friends. After years of arguing and hate between the two of them, they slowly

developed a small friendship, in part due to their respect for each other.

While Naruto was still the dead last, he wasn't as weak as everyone thought he was. Stupid, maybe, but weak, no. Hiei had taken to training him on his days off,

hoping to help him better himself and become a great ninja, and Hokage like he dreamed. Between him and Sasuke, Hiei rarely had free time, but he preferred it that

way.

Hiei himself, had changed significantly. No one knew how powerful he was, due to his status as a genin still. However his appearance was another story. No one could

not notice it. He wore a long red leather trench coat with a hood that covered his spiky red hair and obscured his read eyes. He wore a baggy black shirt under it, black

cargo pants, and instead of the common sandals worn by Shinobi, he opted for combat boots. When asked why, he would reply, you'll see.

"Oi brat, wake the fuck up. You're gonna be late for graduation!" Hiei shouted from the kitchen. A scrambling and crashing noise was heard as Naruto came running

out, his Konoha headband haphazardly put on.

"Shit gotta go gotta go gotta go dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he stumbled out of the house.

Hiei stared blankly after him before muttering idiot under his breath. Hiei was a bit jumpy about letting Naruto go out tonight. Last night he had failed the graduation

exam, and one of the examiners, a fucking traitor the Hiei personally wanted to gut, tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll before trying to kill Naruto and

revealing Naruto's secret. Apparently Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

'Whatever' Thought Hiei. Hiei, being from the Uzumaki clan, had a natural understanding of sealing and knew that there was no way for Naruto to be the demon fox.

The one plus side to this all is Naruto realized how important he really was, and that he now had the shadow clown jutsu down.

"Hopefully you get on a good team brat." Hiei said as he too headed out to meet up with his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Am I late!" Naruto shouted as he entered the door. Everyone turned to stare at his loud outburst.

"What are you even doing here? You failed loser!" a pink haired girl, Sakura, shouted at him. He deflated at hearing that as a boy with tribal markings on his face

named Kiba joined in. Suddenly killing intent was felt from the corner everyone looked over at Sasuke, who was openly glaring at them.

"You're all idiots. Don't you see his headband? That means he passed. End of story. Now sit down and be quiet." The room went silent at that. Did the rookie of the

year just stand up for the dobe?

"Sasuke-kun, why are you standing up for that loser? You're so much better than him!" a girl with long blond hair, Ino Yamanaka shouted in the most flirtatious voice

she could muster.

"Because I respect his strength. Something you all don't seem to notice. Leave me alone now." Sasuke said coldly. Downtrodden, the girls sat down, with Naruto

taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Thanks back their teme." Naruto whispered to him with a grin.

"No problem dobe." Sasuke whispered with a small smirk. Secretly the duo wanted to be on the same team. Due to this, one of them had to be the best, and the other

the worst. So Naruto intentionally flunked anything he could, and Sasuke did his best to excel at everything.

"Everyone sit down now. We will begin with team assignments. First team one… team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be

Kakashi Hatake." This was meet with many responses. Groans, cheers, and a smirk.

"Team eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine… team ten Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru

Nara. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Dismissed."

All of the genin spoke among their teams, to get a feel for how they would do together. Well, not all. Some were downright complaining about their circumstances.

"Why wouldn't I be one Sasuke-kuns team?! Ugh!" Ino complained while Chouji munched on chips, and Shikamaru slept on the table. Meanwhile, Sakura was torn. Half

of her wanted to cheer for being with Sasuke, the other half wanted to cry for being with Naruto.

As the jonin sensei's all picked up their students, team seven sat in relative silence. Naruto looked like he was expecting to sit here this long, Sasuke didn't seem to

care, and Sakura was banging her head on the desk, due to her missing sensei.

"Why is he so late?!" Sakura finally shouted. Naruto just laughed and answered.

"He's always late to everything, you just gotta get used to it dattebayo!" Naruto said excitedly. This peaked Sakura and Sasuke's.

"What do you know about Kakashi-sensei Naruto?" Sakura asked, speaking out of genuine curiosity and not malice for once.

"Well Kakashi-sensei is really really strong. And lazy. And smart. He reads a lot you know! But he's a great sensei. I was his word for a while! Dattebayo!" Naruto

shouted. Both of his teammates now looked extremely confused.

"You were his 'word'? Naruto? Do you mean ward?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Yeah yeah! I lived with him for a long time. But now I live with my brother in a different apartment…" Naruto finished sadly. Sakura looked a little confused as to the

sudden mood change in Naruto, but didn't question it. Sasuke however had an idea as to what had his friend upset. Suddenly the door opened and a tall man with

gravity defying silver hair and a mask covering half his face walked in.

"Yo. My first impression of you is… you're boring. Meet me on the roof." And with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The genin begrudgingly moved towards the rooftop, where he was leaning against a pole reading his book, which was evidently just smut.

"Well go ahead and introduce yourselves." Kakashi said offhand, still looking at his book.

"Why don't you show us how you want us to do it sensei?" Sakura asked tentatively. Kakashi sighed and put away his book.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like things, I dislike some other things. Don't really have any hobbies. And dreams for the future… never really thought about that." He

finished with an eye smile. His students stared at him in awe for daring to say something like that. Sakura coughed and spoke.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like… well the person I like is…" she giggled.

"I dislike idiots like Naruto! And my hobbies are…" she giggled again.

"My dreams for the future is to become a kunoichi of Tsunade Senju's level…" She added shyly. This surprised Kakashi because he thought she was merely a fan girl at

this point.

"You next blondie." Kakashi said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before speaking.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki remember it! I like pretty girls, ramen, and unfortunately teme over there. I dislike people who hate for no reason or hurt my friends, and

the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies are training and gardening. And my dream… I'm gonna become Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted the last

part causing everyone to cringe.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things, but the dobe is okay I guess. I dislike many things. My hobby is training. And my dream… well it's not so much a

dream as an ambition. I am going to revive my clan, and kill a certain man." He said with a glint in his eye. That glint was gone a second later when Naruto smacked

him upside the head.

"What did me and Hiei say about that whole revenge thing? Dumbass…" Sasuke glared at him before smirking.

"Yeah, you're right dobe." Kakashi looked at the spectacle in surprised. He hadn't expected these two to get that close so quickly.

"Well nice that we all know each other now. Oh by the way, we have a survival exam tomorrow at six am. It's to determine if you can become genin. If you pass, well

you go into the ranks. You fail, then you end up back in the academy. No questions? Good. Bring all your gear and don't eat breakfast or you'll regret it! Bye bye!"

Kakashi rushed with his patented eye smile before disappearing.

A moment of silence fell to all of the genin before they went their separate ways. Arriving home Naruto stormed inside to get advice from his brother.

"Hiei! I need help!" he shouted urgently. Suddenly he found himself on the ground with Hiei behind him, in a protective stance with a hidden blade out of his sleeve.

"What's wrong?! Who's after you?!" Hiei ordered. Naruto sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ehhhh no one's after me hehheh… I just need advice." Naruto said sheepishly.

"… you're a fucking idiot." Hiei said as he retracted his hidden blade and walked over to their table and sat down.

"So what can I do for ya brat?" Hiei asked as he got a smug look on his face.

"Well I have a survival exam with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow and I want to know what to expe-"

"Teamwork. That's all you need to know. None of you stand a chance against Kakashi. I'm willing to bet that man could be Hokage by now if he wanted to. You're very

lucky to have him as a sensei." Hiei said with a fond smile.

"Is he as strong as you're sensei Hiei…?" Naruto asked. Hiei went silent for a few minutes.

"Possibly. I honestly don't know anyone as strong as my sensei. He's probably stronger than the current Hokage, if only slightly. He was said to be on par with the

Yondaime back in his day." Hiei's eyes looked faraway, lost in endless thoughts. Flashbacks ran through his mind. One particular one ran through his mind.

"If you go after him, I'll kill you myself." Dragon said to a much younger Hiei.

"He's my fucking best friend! How can you expect me not to go after him?!" Hiei shouted.

"He cut his ties with you. He abandoned the village. If you want to go find him, be my guest. But the second you leave this village, I will end you."

"Gragh!" Hiei roared as he charged his sensei, blind with rage. He started with a left hook. That was all he ever managed to do. His sensei disappeared and he felt a

sudden pain in his arm. Then he noticed the angle it was at. Screaming in agony, he spun around with a kick, only for his sensei to meet his strike, snapping his leg like

a twig. Falling to one knee, Hiei attempted to make hand seals. This didn't last very long as he was picked up by his throat and thrown. He received the worst beating

of his life that day. He never made eye contact with his sensei again, and never spoke with him unless absolutely necessary. He had told Naruto it was a mission gone

wrong when he had seen what happened to him.

"Hiei…Hiei…. Hiei!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh? Oh yeah, teamwork is key to pass his test." Hiei said before exiting to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine am and still no sign of Kakashi. When he finally decided to show up, his team was more than a little angry.

"Sorry I was lost on the road of life when a black cat walked in front of me, so I had to take the long way around and then I had to save a kitten from a tree." Kakashi

said nonchalantly.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted together. Kakashi chuckled and then set down an alarm clock and pulled out two bells.

"You have until twelve PM to get these bells from me. Those who get a bell pass. Those who don't well…" Kakashi drifted off.

"That's not fair! How are we supposed to beat you if you have us split up!" Naruto shouted.

"Just come at me with the intent to kill and you won't have a problem, will you. Begin!" Kakashi shouted. All but Naruto disappeared from sight. Kakashi reached into

his pouch and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise and began reading.

"You're not even gonna take this slightly seriously." Naruto asked incredulously.

"Nope." Kakashi said cheerfully. Naruto roared then charged. Kakashi was going to chide him for charging when he noticed how fast his student was running. Kakashi

lifted up an arm blocking Naruto's punch. Naruto followed with a kick and Kakashi ducked underneath it. Using the momentum of his first kick, Naruto tried using his

second leg to strike out at Kakashi. Sensing that he needed to take this a bit more seriously, Kakashi used his other arm and threw Naruto across the field. He put

away his book before looking up at the now standing Naruto.

"Your records don't show you being nearly this skilled. Impressive at the very least. What else have you got?" Kakashi said curiously.

"This dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as twenty clones appeared in the field.

'Those are solid clones? How…?' were the thoughts of all but a certain avenger.

As the clones charged Kakashi a massive taijutsu battle ensued. Kakashi easily dominated, not taking a single hit. Suddenly a blue blur shot through the crowd with a

kunai in hand. Kakashi instantly knew that the avenger was going for the bells and round house kicked him across the field. Sasuke landed hard with a bit of blood

coming out of his mouth. He laughed though as Naruto started going through hand seals. Suddenly, a ball of water shot out at Kakashi from Naruto's mouth. It was

small, but fast enough that it would hurt, so Kakashi ducked under it, not noticing the fuuma shuriken coming at his ankles until the last second. He bounced up,

hovering in the air for a moment. That was all Sakura needed as she came down on top of him with a mighty fist. Again he managed to block. However what he didn't

expect was Sasuke to catch him in an arm lock while he was on the ground and Naruto to send clones to restrain his legs.

Thinking quickly, Kakashi used his strength to throw all the genin off of him. Again he was caught off guard as well over a hundred clones came down upon him, all

looking like Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura. Now Kakashi was very impressed. They were using teamwork and they were good at it. After another half an hour of fighting,

there was an unharmed Kakashi and three winded genin standing in the field. Suddenly and alarm went off and they all relaxed their stances.

"So… we failed because we couldn't get a bell from you, right Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked on solemnly. Suddenly he smiled brightly.

"You all pass!" Kakashi said proudly.

"Dattebayo!" was heard all across the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several weeks later team seven had gone on their first C rank mission. Unfortunately this was no ordinary C rank mission. It turned A rank, as Zabuza Momochi had

appeared.

"Hiei Uzumaki, you have been summoned to the Hokage's office." An Anbu said before disappearing.

Sighing Hiei made his way to his leader.

"Hiei… your brother's teams mission has gone haywire. Its turned A rank. An unknown amount of missing ninja have made their presence known."

'Fuck!" Hiei thought.

"Hiesuke, you are to take your team to back them up." A tall man with pale blond hair and purple eyes nodded. He wore a long white cloak that hid his stature. With

him were Hiei, a woman with bright blonde hair and pale skin wearing a white outfit consisting of what appeared to be a corset, as skirt, tights, and knee high ninja

sandals. The other man on the team, about a year younger than Hiei, had jet black hair, red eyes, albino skin, and a tight black shirt and black cargo pants on, with the

traditional Shinobi gear. The entire team disappeared, and were on their way at high speeds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke what the fuck are we going to do? He's too damn fast!" Naruto shouted as he was pelted with senbon.

"Dobe… run when I give the signal. We can't both die here…" Sasuke said.

"Fuck you! I swore I would protect my precious people and I never go back on a promise dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. The enemy ninja, Haku, hesitated for a moment

upon hearing this.

"So you both choose death?" Haku asked calmly, praying they would back down.

"You're the only one who's gonna die here asshole!" Naruto shouted. Just as Haku prepared another flurry of senbon, there was a cracking noise before one of his

mirrors was shattered. Appearing in the midst of the mini battlefield was Hiei and his male teammate.

"Draug… you take care of the mirrors, I'll take of the guy." Hiei said in a commanding tone. Draug nodded and disappeared and appeared at each mirror one after

another, shattering them with a single punch each. Haku was dumbfounded how anyone could have that much raw strength before he saw the black chakra circling

around his fists. Haku appeared behind him, ready to kill. Hiei was faster though, and caught him by the neck. He dragged Haku in front of him before viciously

punching him in the stomach then chopping the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Too damn easy…" Hiei mumbled.

Off on Kakashi and Zabuza's battlefield, they were evenly matched. Just as Zabuza was ready to charge again all of the mist blew away in an instant revealing the

entire bridge.

"Who the fuck- Shit!" Zabuza shouted as he saw the face of the man who cleared the battlefield. Standing across from him, next to Kakashi, who looked equally

surprised, was Hiesuke.

"You're the… the… Shinigami of Konoha!" Zabuza shouted. Hiesuke stared at him for a moment before responding.

"As easy as it would be to kill you, there is no need. It seems your employer is betraying you."

"What?" Zabuza said before everyone looked to the end of the bridge to see an army of over five hundred bandits, thugs, and wannabe samurai.

"I take it you surrender now Zabuza?" Hiesuke asked calmly.

"You're gonna kill me anyway, ain't ya?" Zabuza said pulling his blade in front of him, keeping an eye on both sides of the battle.

"So you couldn't take out a simple bridge builder, eh Zabuza. You're useless. For half the price you asked for, I have this army here to kill you all and ransack that

village. And you can do nothing about it." A short old man named Gato laughed.

"If you surrender now Zabuza, I can ensure you live at least another day." Hiesuke said. Zabuza looked torn before laying eyes on Hiei hovering over Haku.

"Fine, I surrender, but you don't hurt the boy. Or I don't care how strong you are, I will kill you."

"Surrender accepted. Step behind me." Zabuza stepped behind Hiesuke cautiously while Kakashi eyed him from the side. Hiesuke was a powerful and intimidating man.

He was once known as Dragon among Anbu, and was without a doubt one of the strongest ninja of his generation.

"Enough! Kill them all!" Gato shouted. His men charged. They made it five steps before Hiesuke snapped his fingers. A violent wind tore through the area and with a

quick breath, it ignited, incinerating all of the thugs.

"Well shit…" Zabuza said, shaking slightly at the display of raw power.

"Hiei, Draug, Ariel, our mission is over. Zabuza you and your accomplice are to come with us to Konoha. Kakashi you are to stay here until the bridge is completed. Is

that understood?" Kakashi and Zabuza nodded before heading back to their genin.

Ariel had just finished healing Sasuke and Naruto while Sakura watched on in amazement.

"How are you doing that?" Sakura asked shyly. Ariel smiled warmly at her.

"It's called medical ninjutsu. Only those with the best chakra control and minds are capable of it. If you interested when you get back to the village I will gladly show

you a bit of it."

"Really?! Thanks! I want to be more useful to my team, I just sat there during that fight doing nothing while they fought and almost died." Sakura said sadly. Ariel

bopped her on the head. Sakura grabbed her head and pouted. Ariel looked her in the eyes before smiling again.

"If you train more, then you will be useful. Never give up, and you won't fall behind. I hope to see you get stronger, okay?" Ariel said. Sakura nodded and she went

back to her work.

The next day team Hiesuke left with Zabuza and Haku in tow, and team seven continued with the bridge, Naruto using shadow clones to speed up the process. A

week later and they were on their way back to the village. The bridge was named the great Naruto Bridge, due to the fact that he helped inspire them to stand up for

themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Hiesuke, are you finally going to enter your team into the exams. You know full well they will dominate any competition." Hiruzen said as he sat across from

Hiesuke.

"Yes. They are more than ready. I just wanted to assure Hiei's loyalty before I put him in that kind of situation. He almost ran off after Itachi back then. If he were to

run off the second he moved up in the ranks I would have to…" Hiesuke seemed to choke on the words.

"I understand your fear Hiesuke, but he has shown nothing but loyalty to the village since Kakashi brought him here as a child. Have faith in your student. Besides, I

believe Kakashi is entering his team. Now would be the perfect time to enter Hiei into the exams." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Perhaps Hokage-sama… perhaps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Woo two in one day! I know this isn't the best story, but I'm having a lot of fun writing it, so please bear with me. I'll and be consistent with updates, so I'm gonna write a bit every day. Hopefully you like how it's going, read and review please haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Uzumaki

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey boss, wanna come play ninja?" The Sandaime's grandson, Konohamaru, asked. He was flanked by his friends Udon and Moegi. As Naruto was about to refuse

Sakura showed up behind him.

"A ninja playing ninja? What kind of sense does that make? You really are an idiot Naruto." Sakura taunted.

"Hey flat chest, you and your big forehead better leave the boss alone or.. I'm… gonna… oh crap."

"Konohamaru… we should run. Now." The group took off down the street chased by an enraged Sakura.

"Come back here you brat!" Konohamaru bounded around the corner before bumping into a man with war paint and a cat suit. Next to him stood an attractive blonde

with a giant fan on her back. These were Kankuro and Temari of the sand.

"Hey brat watch where you're going." Kankuro said as he picked up the boy by his scarf.

"Hey, let me go, let me go, let me go!" Konohamaru shouted as he struggled.

"Kankuro just let him down." Temari said exasperatedly.

"No, this brat needs to learn a lesson." Just as he said this Naruto bounded around the corner and under his guard and went to strike him. Several things happened

simultaneously. Naruto swung forward with a left hook and flung Konohamaru behind him. Kankuro swung the bandaged object on his back towards Naruto, Temari

swung her fan at Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the tree on top of Temari. Before anyone could hit their mark, Hiei appeared in the middle of them in a swirl of

leaves, kick Naruto and Sasuke and block the Suna ninja's strikes.

"Now now kiddies. None of that before the exams, or you'll all get kicked out. By the way, you can come out red, you're not hiding from me." Hiei chided childishly.

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand in front of Hiei.

"You are strong. Mother will like your blood." Gaara said ominously.

"Oh I bet your mother will like my blood, its fucking delicious!" Hiei said with a deranged smile on his face. The two other Suna siblings stepped back at this, as well as

the Konoha genin, while Gaara just stare Hiei down. Killing intent began to rise between them, nearly suffocating the kids. It broke suddenly as Hiei grinned again.

"I like you brat, your strong. And crazy. That's a lot like me, so I bet you'll be fun to fight in the exam. Bye now haha." Hiei said as he turned and walked away.

The Suna siblings walked away as the Konoha genin made small talk about the exams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why must Kakashi sensei always be late?" Sakura sighed.

"He wouldn't be Kakashi sensei if he wasn't late though." Naruto said in the same tone.

"In all fairness… He is quite a bit later than usual. What's taking him so long?" Sasuke asked. In a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared.

"Hello my little genin!" He said with an eye smile.

"You're late!" Shouted the obvious duo. Even Sasuke gave him a glare this time.

"I have a good reason. I signed you all up for the chunin exams." Kakashi said handing them papers.

"Sign these and you may take the exams. Only take them if you think you're ready though. I'm going to let you have the day to yourselves to think about this." Kakashi

said before disappearing.

"What do you guys think?" Sakura asked. Normally she would have been scared, but she now knew some basic medical ninjutsu due to time with Ariel.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this, team seven go! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked as Naruto placed a hand in front of all them.

"For once the dobe said something smart. We can do this together." Sasuke said putting his hand on top of Narutos. Sakura smiled before placing her hand on top,

blushing slightly for touching Sasuke's hand. The pumped their hands into the air with a shout.

"Go team seven!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm entering you all into the chunin exams."

"…"

"Really?!"

"About damn time."

"I have decided you are all ready for this. More than ready. In fact I'm willing to bet all of you are nearly jonin level."

"Duh." Hiei interrupted.

"Anyways, you are to report to the academy at ten am sharp. Understood?"

"Yes sensei." The trio chorused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was relatively uneventful. There was a genjutsu on one of the door making it seem like they had the wrong entrance. But everyone saw through it and

went on to the exam.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I challenge you to a spar." A boy in a green spandex jumpsuit, orange legwarmers, and a bowl cut said.

"No thanks." Sasuke said coolly.

"Why not? Are you scared?" The boy, Rock Lee, taunted.

"No, I just have no intention of getting injured or revealing my skills before the exam." Sasuke said.

"Very well, I will face you in the exam then Sasuke. I look forward to a fight between us." Lee said before leaving.

Kakashi appeared in front of the group as they neared the entrance.

"I'm proud you are all here. I have faith that you will pass this exam. Even if you become chunin I'll make sure our team remains together for the most part, so don't

worry about giving it you all. Give em hell." Kakashi said with one of his eye smiles before disappearing.

Team seven entered the room and were shocked by the sheer amount of candidates in the exam. There was well over a hundred genin I the exam.

"Holy shi-!" Naruto shouted before Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth. The damage was already done as everyone stared at him and his team. Team's ten and

eight walked over to them, and they all made small talk, drawing quite a bit of attention. A silver haired man walked over introducing himself as Kabuto.

"You're all drawing way too much attention to yourselves. You're drawing a huge target. Maybe I can help you by giving you some advice. I have these ninja info cards.

Ask my about anyone in the exam and I can tell you about them." Kabuto said pulling out a stack of cards.

"Tell me about Gaara of Suna, Rock Lee, and… Hiei Uzumaki." Sasuke asked shocking Naruto.

"Oh so you know Hiei. I've worked with him on occasion. Scary man when you piss him off." Kabuto said as he went to pull out the cards. Instantly they were skewered

by several thrown kunai.

"It's not very nice going around telling others secrets Kabuto." Hiei said as he approached. Kabuto glared at him.

"You didn't need to destroy my cards though…"

"Eh, more fun that way. Sup brats." Hiei said as he approached the Rookie Nine.

"Hiei, you're in this exam?! I get to fight you? Yes! Dattebayo! I can finally prove how strong I've gotten to you." Naruto shouted, drawing the attention of the entire

room.

"You've done it now idiot!" Ino hissed at him. Naruto looked apologetic as the entire room's killing intent focused on him. He started shaking violently in fear, something

Hiei took note of. He turned to the crowd, his head tilting sideways, a deranged grin forming on his face, and his bright red eyes peeking out slightly and spoke.

"If any of you have a problem with my younger brother, or any of his friends… just remember this feeling." Suddenly the air was saturated in killing intent to the point

that some wanted to pass out, while others got extremely excited at the prospect of fighting this 'demon'.

"Alright maggots enough! Everyone sit the fuck down!"

"My name is Ibiki Moreno and I will be the proctor of the first exam. This is going to be a written test. There are ten questions. You have forty five minutes to answer

the first nine, then you will take the tenth question. You need to get an accumulative twenty points between your entire team, and no member of your team can fail. If

you cheat you lose two points each time. Begin!" Everyone flipped their paper over and began to work before realizing the questions were far too hard. Soon everyone

realized they would need to cheat. The Hyugas used their byakugan to cheat, while Sasuke used his recently awakened sharingan to cheat. Sakura and Shikamaru

were smart enough to answer the questions. Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to get the answers and give Chouji the answers. Kiba used Akamaru and Shino used his

bugs. Naruto however, was hopeless. He didn't seem to stand a chance at this exam. Hinata offered him her answers, but he didn't want to get her into trouble.

People were being failed left and right after they got caught too many times.

"Fuck this shit!" Hiei shouted standing up.

"Sit the fuck down!" Ibiki shouted.

"Fuck you this is my way of passing." Hiei walked over to someone who had finished their exam and snatched their paper.

"Two points from Hiei Uzumaki." A proctor said. Hiei didn't stop as he walked over to Naruto after writing all the answers down and handed him the paper.

"Two points from Naruto Uzumaki." Another proctor said.

"What the fuck are you doing Hiei?!" Naruto hissed.

"Technically you and I only cheated once, so we each only lose two points, and we now have all the answers. Be happy." Hiei said loud enough for Ibiki to hear.

Outside Ibiki looked ready to kill but inside his was laughing hysterically at Hiei's interpretation of the rules.

After the forty five minutes Ibiki stopped everyone.

"Alright pencils down maggots. Time for the tenth question. First those who wish can leave now and fail. Because if you answer the tenth question wrong, you and

your team fail, and you can never become a chunin." There was a huge outburst of this not being fair, and was quickly quieted by Ibiki's killing intent. Several people

began to quit. Naruto raised his hand before slamming it on the table.

"Hey asshole, I don't give a shit about your stupid tenth question, if I was too afraid to take a risk how could I possibly become a chunin. Even if I'm a genin forever, I'll

still become Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted invigorating most of the crowd. Hiei decided to seal the deal.

"I don't know about other villages, but here in Konoha, we don't back down in the face of adversity or danger. We do what's necessary to succeed and protect our

comrades. So if you guys aren't down with that, then you can go fuck off you cowards." Hiei said darkly. No one else left after their outburst. Ibiki expressed his pride in

them and told his story of how he was tortured and how you can't give up on the mission just because you're scared. Suddenly a black ball shot in through the window

unfurled to reveal a banner and a scantily clad women with spiky purple hair. Behind her the banner said, introducing the sexy and single proctor of the second exam,

Anko Mitarashi.

"Alright who's left? One, two, five… eighty five teams left?! What the fuck Ibiki how did you screw up that badly?" Anko shouted.

"That damn redheaded Uzumaki and his blonde brother seemed to ruin the show." Naruto snickered while Hiei outright laughed. Anko smirked at this.

"Alright maggots, come to training ground forty five. You have thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes later, the genin were standing at the training ground, appropriately entitled, the forest of death.

"Forest of death, doesn't sound so scary."

"It's not scary at all, Anko's just a pussy." A tick mark appeared on her head as the Uzumaki brothers conversed and she shot two kunai at them cutting their cheeks.

She appeared in between them, and licked the blood off of each of their faces.

"Your bloods so tasty… the creatures in the forest will love it." She said sensually. Naruto shivered at the sensation. Hiei was a different story however.

"Honey, you can drink my blood whenever you want, as long as you promise that's not the only thing you'll do with that tongue." He flirted. Suddenly an enormous

amount of killing intent filled the area. All the females were glaring at him, especially his teammate. Anko just laughed though and patted him on the cheek.

"You should check with you friend about that before you go making rash comments like that. I know a certain silver haired jonin who wouldn't be too happy."

Hiei paled noticeably at the thought of being on the receiving end of Kakashi's rage. Anko explained the exam, you were granted five day, and one scroll. You had to

find the other scroll in that time from an enemy team and make it to the tower in the center.

Team seven received a heaven scroll while team Hiesuke received an earth scroll. All of the teams lined up at their set gates.

"Begin!" All of the teams rushed into the gates. After a few moments screams of agony echoed through the forest.

"Ah such a beautiful sound." Anko said as she ate her dango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Sakura you hold the scroll since you're our medic. You will be the last to fall if we get into a fight. Naruto make as many clones as you can without exhausting

yourself, transform them into us, and some into scrolls in the pouch. If they get into a confrontation give them the scroll, then ambush them with the transformed scroll.

We stick to the trees and avoid conflict until we find a weakened team. Sound good?" Sasuke planned.

"Wow teme… that's actually a really good idea." Naruto praised.

"Sasuke-kun that's genius!" Sakura said. Naruto made over a hundred clones, transforming them into teams and scrolls before sending them in every direction. The

plan worked quickly as the first team of clones were ambushed by a team of Ame ninja who thought they had the jump on them. Team seven was instantly upon them

after the first clone dispelled and took them out before they even knew what had happened. Luckily they had an earth scroll.

"That was depressingly easy." Naruto deadpanned. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. Suddenly a wind tore through the area, nearly carrying them all away.

Due to the water walking technique Kakashi had taught them prior to the exam, they were able to hold on though. Suddenly a woman on a snake appeared before

them.

"Sasuke-kun, impressive that you and your team were able to withstand the wind." The woman spoke in a sickening tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei suddenly stopped as he felt a chakra spike for a brief second.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Ariel asked, still pissed at him.

"I really hate snakes. You guys are strong enough to take on nearly any team in this exam. You go find a scroll. I've got some hunting to do." And with that Hiei ran off

in a different direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Shit shit shit shit shit fuck shit fucking shit fuckity fuck fuck!' were the thoughts going through team seven's minds as the woman on the snake completely dominated

them. They had a good start, pushing her back, but after Sasuke burned off most of her face, revealing a snakes eye underneath, they had been destroyed. Just as

Sasuke was about to accept death as the snake bared down on him, Naruto appeared in front of it radiating power. His eyes were slit red, and his chakra was red and

visible.

"What… what's going on?" Sasuke and Sakura asked as Naruto pushed back the woman and the snake with brute strength. Before he had a chance to capitalize the

woman, or man now, grabbed Naruto with his tongue and pulled up his shirt revealing a seal.

"So you're the Kyuubi brat, kukukukuku. I'll make sure you don't get in the way anymore." The man slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach sealing up the power and

knocking him out.

"Now Sasuke-kun, please accept my gift. It will give you the power to avenge your clan. I am Orochimaru of the Sannin. I can grant you the power to kill your brother.

You just need to accept it… kukuku." His neck extended and he rushed Sasuke intent on biting him. Just as he was about to reach him something, or someone crashed

on top of him then kicked him back.

"Fuck off snake." Hiei said coldly. He looked over at Naruto and his killing intent raised to near astronomical levels.

"Did. You. Hurt. My. Brother? I'll fucking kill you!" Hiei roared as he charged forward.

"Get Naruto out of here and run. I'll hold him off." Hiei shouted, as hidden blades appeared from his sleeves. With the same finesse he used on Itachi years ago, he did

his dance with Orochimaru. Granted this was on a whole other level than the past. Nevertheless, Hiei was actually pushing the Sannin back.

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed Naruto. With a whisper they disappeared into the foliage.

"Don't die." That was all Hiei needed to hear. He upped the speed and ferocity of his attacks. He managed to land a couple of blows on the Sannin who was no longer

laughing. While he had landed three or four blows, the Sannin had hit him a good twenty times. His Uzumaki endurance, fueled by his rage, kicked in and he shouted

before shooting a giant lightning bolt at Orochimaru followed by a giant water ball, and then he turned the ground into mud, causing the Sannin to have to jump to

avoid all of the attacks.

With a war cry that a barbarian would be proud of, Hiei appeared above the Sannin before delivering a spine crushing axe kick to him, sending him crashing to the

ground. The Sannin melted into mud after he hit the ground and reappeared on a tree branch.

"Well well well, it seems the Uzumaki is almost as good as the Uchiha. I'll have to be more careful around you.

Hiei merely stared as the Sannin disappeared. Moments later Anko appeared in the field clutching her curse mark.

"Where'd he go?!" she shouted at him.

"I gave him a good fight, but he was too strong and escaped. I think I scared him off from the forest for now."

"Damn, I wanted to kill that fucker…" she said as she began to pass out. Hiei made a clone to catch her before having it rush her to the tower. Hiei himself dropped to

the ground, finally feeling the effects of the blood loss and broken bones. That was the first fight of that caliber he had been in since… no need for him to think about

that. He lied there for a moment before stalking after the chakra signature that Naruto gave off like a beacon when he was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit…" Sasuke mumbled as three sound ninja appeared outside of the tree they were inhabiting.

"Sasuke come on out and play. We just wanna kill you!" The one with holes in his hands and spiky hair said. The mummy was silent and the girl was smirking. Sasuke

appeared in front of them, ready to lay down his life to protect Naruto after he had just saved them.

"So you wanna play huh… let's play!" Sasuke shouted as he disappeared from sight, the mummy, Dosu as he recalled brought up his right arm to block the kick Sasuke

struck out with. There was a ringing noise and Sasuke hit the floor clutching his ears.

"You're not so tough after all, are you." The other boy, Zaku shot at him with his sonic air waves, knocking him flying into the tree. Dosu moved up to finish him when

Sakura flew out of the tree on top of him with a kunai, intent on stabbing him in the eye. He barely dodge, and what proceeded could only be called a brutal beat down

of the duo. If the two were at full capacity they probably could have one, but having just fought a Sannin, they could barely fight back.

"You're so careful with this long hair. If you have so much time to spend on looks you should of spent more time training." Kin taunted as she held Sakura by her hair.

This made Sasuke's blood boil, but there was little he could do as he was barely fighting off the sound duo. Sakura pulled out a kunai and sliced off her hair, knocking

Kin back, who was using it as leverage. Sakura reacted instantly tossing the kunai at the exposed back of Zaku, but it was knocked out of the air by a senbon from Kin.

Just as their hope of surviving was dying down, team ten appeared. As did team Gai, which consisted of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. They managed to intimidate

the sound genin into leaving.

Team Gai, however was not satisfied.

"Uchiha, you and you're team are incapacitated. I would recommend you giving us your scroll before you get injured more." Neji said smugly. Sasuke gritted his teeth

while team ten looked on in shock.

"Fuck off ya Hyuga brat!" Hiei shouted as he landed in the center of the crowd, dripping blood.

"You don't seem to well of yourself Uzumaki. Maybe we should defeat you now, so you don't become a threat later. It is your fate to lose anyway." Neji said. Hiei glared

before flaring his chakra, making everyone take a step back.

"If you don't want to be eating out of a straw for the rest of your life, leave now." Hiei said in a cold tone. Neji glared at him but him and his team left.

"You too. Scat." Hiei said growling at team ten. They ran off in fear of the angered and bloody man.

"Sakura. Heal me. I have to see what's wrong with Naruto but I can't do that if I'm dead." Hiei said. Sakura nodded and went to work healing him. She only knew minor

healing jutsu, so she only managed to stop the bleeding and set the bones, but couldn't stop the pain.

"Save your chakra, and heal Sasuke. He needs to be fully functioning if you wanna pass this exam." Hiei said as he entered the tree to look at Naruto. Checking to

make sure no one was looking, he pulled up Naruto's shirt and channeled chakra into his seal. It appeared. Before Hiei could get a good look at it, his mind went blank.

Hiei suddenly found himself in a dark sewer.

"Well that was unexpected." He heard growling in the distance and walked towards it. He entered a large room with an enormous cage holding back the Kyuubi. In the

middle of the room was an unconscious Naruto.

"Human, how did you get in here? This seal is supposed to be too tight for anyone to get in." The Kyuubi drawled.

"Shut up fox. What's wrong with Naruto?"

"You dare tell me to shut up?! I will rip out your entrails!" Kyuubi roared smashing into his cage. Hiei was shaking slightly in fear but he refused to let that on to the

giant demon fox.

"Oh I'm so scared of the wittle fox. Oh wait, he's locked behind a fucking cage, that's right. Ha. Ha. Ha. Now what's wrong with Naruto?" Hiei mocked. The Kyuubi

growled at him.

"You dare ask for my help after mocking me? I knew humans were stupid, but you are truly idiotic." The fox insulted.

"Hey, it was a stupid human that sealed you in here. So how dumb does that make you?" This earned another smash into the cage.

"Leave. Now."

"What's wrong with Naruto?

"Leave.

"Naruto."

"Leave."

"I can do this all day you know."

"So can I human."

"I have a name 'fox'. Its Hiei Uzumaki." The Kyuubi growled at him.

"Of course it's an Uzumaki who comes here to mock me."

"Well I introduced myself, why don't you tell me you name, or would you prefer being called fox?"

"You don't deserve to know my name, 'human'."

"Hey, that's not very nice fluffy."

"What did you dare call me?!" the Kyuubi roared again.

"I called you fluffy ya big fuzz ball. One you didn't give me your name. Two you refuse to use my name. So tell me your name, and use my name, and we might be able

to work here."

"…Kurama…" The fox muttered. Hiei decided to play with the fox a bit.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?" He said with a smirk.

"I said my name is Kurama hum-… Hiei Uzumaki."

"Just Hiei, you make me feel old when you call me that, Kurama. Huh. Got a nice ring to it. Now about Naruto…" Hiei said to Kurama.

"The boy had my chakra sealed off from him. He will wake up in a few hours, or when the seal is removed, which is preferable as I can't tell what's going on outside

with it on." Kurama said.

"So I just gotta remove the seal. Easy enough, it was a haphazard seal anyway. Well Kurama I must bid you adieu. You should talk to the brat sometime, maybe if you

guys got to know each other… who knows you might end up liking each other. You're not nearly as evil as everyone says. I actually kinda like you. Maybe I'll find a way

in here again. Catcha later foxy." Hiei said as he faded from the seal.

Waking up in the exact position he was before entering the seal, he saw the five point seal on Naruto's stomach. Tsking, he removed it in a flash. After a few minutes

Naruto woke up.

"Why do I feel like there was an entire conversation in my head."

'Because there was brat.' Kurama said in his mind.

"What the fuck was that?! Who's talking in my head?!" Naruto shouted clutching his head. He instantly had a hand clamped over his mouth by Hiei who shushed him.

"I'll explain later. If it talks to you, just respond in your head. Understood?" Naruto nodded slowly.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Sakura shouted as she ran over and hugged him. Naruto blushed. Then Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and genuinely smiled at him.

"Thanks for the save, dobe."

"No problem teme dattebayo." Naruto said.

"As beautiful as this reunion is, I really have to find my team and hope to god they found a scroll and didn't kill too many people. Peace!" Hiei shouted as he ran at high

speeds through the forest. Team seven took a moment to catch their breath before rushing to the tower. They would finish this exam at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Another Uzumaki

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team seven arrived at the tower hours later just into the second day. There journey was completely unimpeded, due to Naruto somehow knowing exactly how to avoid

all the enemy teams.

'Thanks Mr. Voice. You're really making this a lot easier than if we just kept getting into fights. Who are you anyway?' Naruto asked, still not understanding.

'I'll tell you when the second exam is over and that Hiei boy is with you.' Kurama responded. As the trio entered the tower, they read the wall and dropped the scrolls,

which summoned their old instructor, Iruka. After a rather excited reunion on Naruto's part, they all entered the main area of the tower.

"You're the fourth team to make it so far. Not bad for all of you considering the second day just started."

"Who else is here?" Sakura asked.

"The Suna team, Hiei's team, and team eight."

"Woo Hiei made it! And so did Hinata! Dattebayo!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Why do you care if Hinata made it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well she's really nice to me all the time, even though she's really quiet. And she even offered to help me on the first exam!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke smirked.

"So you have a crush on her dobe?" Naruto turned bright red and sputtered,

"What?! No way, I don't like her like that, and she doesn't like me like that! Stop laughing teme!" Naruto shouted embarrassed. Little did he know, and too Sasuke and

Sakura's amusement the entire tower was now staring at Naruto. Minus Hinata who was passed out on the ground.

"…I hate you Sasuke…" Naruto said as he stalked off to his room as everyone, minus Gaara and Draug laughed at him, though you could see the faintest smirk on

Draug's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the teams were gathered after the five days. They consisted of teams seven, ten, eight, gai, Hiesuke, another Konoha team, the Suna siblings, the Sound ninja, a

Kumo team, an Iwa team, and a Taki team.

'The blonde woman… and the man in the red armor. They carry themselves like experienced fighters. And what the fuck is this oppressive feeling in the air?' Hiei

thought. After they were told there would be a preliminary set of matches everyone walked up to the balcony except Sasuke and a boy named Yoroi. While Sasuke was

making quick work of the boy, Hiei sneaked over to Naruto. They had talked about the voice in his head, and after intense amounts of convincing, Naruto decided to be

cordial with Kurama.

"Ask the fox what he senses in the people around us." Hiei whispered. Naruto nodded, and the fox heard him.

"Kurama says the man in the armor, Gaara, the blonde women, the green haired girl, and the blonde haired girls sensei are all like me… and that the sound ninja's

sensei's is the same man that attacked me… Hiei… should I be scared. This kind of competition… its unreal." Naruto said as he shivered slightly. Hiei put a reassuring

hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll make sure you all come out of this alive." 'even if it costs me my life'.

Sasuke's match was uneventful, and Hiei had missed the next match between Chouji and Dosu due to the speed that Dosu ended him with. Sakura dominated Ino.

Next was Naruto and Kiba.

"Finish him quick, don't show your skills at all. Got it?" Hiei told him, with Kakashi nodding in agreement.

It was over in a flash, there was a giant puff of smoke and shuriken started flying at Kiba.

"Is that the best you got do- what?!" Kiba was blindsided as in midair all the blades turned into Naruto's moving at a high velocity towards him, unable to dodge he

received hundreds of kicks and punches in a matter of seconds, knocking him unconscious.

"Wooo go Naruto!" Team seven and Hiei shouted.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head before returning to the stands.

"You've trained them well Kakashi." Hiruzen said to Kakashi.

"They are very good students." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Next Gaara of Suna versus Rock Lee." Both competitors entered the battlefield. As soon as it begin the action was intense. Lee's speed was unreal, and Gaara's

defense was nearly absolute. Until Lee took off his weights and unlocked the gates. He proceeded to dominate Gaara, before everyone realized he hadn't even truly

harmed Gaara yet. Excited by the fight, Gaara fully intended to feed Lee to his sand, engulfing his entire left side in it.

"Is he going to… Shit no!" Hiei disappeared in a flash, and sent Gaara flying with a kick and appeared in front of Lee slamming him out of the way just as the sand

went to crush him, probably saving his career as a shinobi.

"You… You interrupted mothers feeding. I'll kill you when I get the chance!" Gaara shouted, completely deranged.

"Good luck with that brat." Hiei said. Lee was disqualified and Hiei was warned not to interfere with anymore matches. Next match was Neji versus Hinata. This was a

brutal and mostly one-sided fight that nearly killed Hinata before the jonin stepped in. Neji too was warned about his behavior, and Naruto swore to teach Neji a

lesson. He would have to have a talk with him about revenge, and justice later. The next fight was Ariel versus the blonde woman, Yugito Nii.

"Don't bother fighting her. She's jonin level easily and without a doubt a combat specialist. You're a medic. Don't waste your career trying to beat her." Ariel looked

upset but took Hiei's advice and forfeited. Next was Kin versus Shikamaru. An incredibly boring match as Shikamaru used her own weapons against her and knocked

her out. Shino versus Zaku was exciting only due to the fact that Zaku's arms blew up. The next match up made Hiei and Naruto's heart skip a beat.

Hiei Uzumaki versus Han of Iwa.

"Well shit. Guess one of us would end up fighting them. Wish me luck brat." 'I'm gonna need it.'

"You're going to die if you fight me. Are you prepared for that?" Han asked Hiei.

"No one's gonna die here today. But you're gonna get your ass fucking whooped. I swear that on the name of the mighty Uzumaki clan!"

"A clan my village massacred." Han replied calmly. Hiei instantly went silent.

"Proctor… start the match please." Hiei all but whispered.

"Begin-" Hiei literally disappeared shocking the entire crowd except for his team and Han. He appeared in front of the large man with his fist reared back.

"I'll cave your fucking face in!" Kabuto mumbled to himself,

"Like I said, a scary man to face when he's angered."

Han blocked the strike easily, and began to crush Hiei's fist. He gritted his teeth in pain and went to punch with the other hand only to end up in the same

predicament. Han began pushing him to his knees, overpowering him.

"I warned you, you are going to die."

"Don't give up Hiei!"

"Don't lose!"

"You're only allowed to lose to me."

The words seemed to invigorate him as he forced himself to his feet. He began to overpower Han shoving him back, we swung with a wide arc of a kick, barely missing

Han's face, the man began pouring steam into the arena, burning Hiei's skin

"Guess I gotta end this quick huh." Hidden blades shot out from Hiei's sleeves and he began the dance of blades around Han. His armor protected him from most of the

damage but left him unable to catch the speedy Uzumaki. Hiei changed tactics and swung a back kick at Han's face. He attempted to block with his hand, but a hidden

blade shot out of Hiei's boot stabbing Han through the hand. Doing an acrobatic flip, Hiei tore Han's hand in half.

Enraged, the man began to call on a much thicker, darker chakra.

"Well fuck…"

"You are going to die now." Han half said, half roared as a one tailed cloak appeared around him shocking the entire crowd once again and sending fear coursing

through somes veins for Hiei's safety.

"Let's go!" Hiei picked up the speed even more, matching Lee's speed without the weights as he began circling around Han.

'They dare send Jinchuriki to my village?! Is this a threat?! We are going to have to talk…' Hiruzen thought, angered.

Despite his formidable speed, Han was simply faster in this state. He used the steam to increase his strength and his speed. Hiei was no match for him. Just as the

finishing blow was about to crash down on him, he made a decision.

'I can't hide my connection with him forever. People know he was my best friend. It's about time that they learned that we didn't just sit around sipping tea!' As the fist

crashed down upon Hiei there was a huge explosion of debris and smoke from the hit. Everyone went silent before screams of worry filled the air.

"Hiei!" Several people shouted.

"Winner of the match, Ha- what?" Suddenly crows started flying around the room from the impact zone. Sasuke froze. All of the jonin froze, as well as anyone who

knew Itachi Uchiha. This was one of his signature techniques. The crows condensed on the side of the room into a panting Hiei.

"That would of really fucking hurt by the way. Just letting you know asshole." Hiei said from the side, clutching his ribs.

"How do you kno-!"

"Too slow!" Hiei appeared in front of him with glowing fingers and slammed his hand into Han's gut sealing away his demonic powers and knocking him out. Hiei waited

to hear that he was the winner before he too passed out.

Hiei wasn't entirely sure how the rest of the matches went, but he did later find out the next match ups.

Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

Draug Kyuuga vs Fuu of Taki

Hiei Uzumaki vs Yugito Nii

Kabuto Yakushi vs Shino Aburame

Dosu Kinuta vs Darui of Kumo

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of Suna

Sakura Haruno vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of Suna

'…well fuck. I have to fight another fucking Jinchuriki and I'm outta fucking trump cards.' Hiei thought from his hospital bed. He was mostly healed at this point due to

his Uzumaki regeneration.

Hiesuke walked into his room. Hiei scowled at him before turning his head to the side.

"If it's any consolation I'm very proud of you. You are one of the few to say they fought a Jinchuriki and lived."

"I don't need your praise. Don't you have to go train you son?" Hiei spat.

"Actually, I'm going to tutor both of you. You are both up against Jinchuriki this round. I need you two to be in top condition if you want to not only win, but live."

Hiesuke replied calmly. Hiei scowled for a moment more before grinning.

"Let's get started then old man!" Hiei said as he stepped out of bed and threw on his coat following Hiesuke out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, I'm going to have to train Sasuke by himself this time. He is up against Gaara, and that kid is no joke. I have heard that Jiraiya of the Sannin is back in the

village though, so go to the Hot Springs and you'll probably find him."

"Isn't he supposed to be this really strong ninja? Yahoo I get to be trained by a Sannin! Dattebayo!" Naruto said running off to the hot springs. Sakura looked at

Kakashi expectantly.

"I have talked with Hiesuke and Ariel and they have agreed that you can train under her for the month before the exams." She nodded and went to Ariel's training

grounds.

"Sasuke. I'm going to teach you a little something called Chidori…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was wandering around the hot springs when he heard a perverted laughter. He looked behind the hot spring and saw a large white haired old man peeping on

the women. Walking up behind him, Naruto poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey… are you Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

"Who's asking brat? You're interrupting my research."

"What kind of research is peeping on women?!" Naruto shouted causing shouts of 'pervert' shot through the hot spring and all the women disappeared.

"Damn it brat, do you know who I am?" the man started doing a dance.

"I am the great and mighty toad sage of Mount Myōbokuzan, the women swoon at my pure sexiness, I am Jiraiya of the Sannin!" He shouted as a toad appeared

under him.

"Your ero-sennin now. Naruto deadpanned.

"Stupid brat. What do you want?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! I am here because I need you to train me for the chunin exams dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

'So this brat is their kid… as his godfather I should help him.' "Fine, I'll train you. When I'm done with you, you'll be a toad summoner in no time!" Jiraiya said

confidently.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he followed Jiraiya.

"Alright, sign this contract in blood." Jiraiya said pulling the giant scroll off of his back. Naruto nodded before biting his thumb. He drew some blood, and wrote his

name, before spreading the blood to each finger and pressing his hand down on the contract."

"Okay, these are the hand seals. Try and summon the biggest thing you can. Use as much chakra as possible."

"Got it ero-sennin!"

"Stop calling me that!

'Hey Kurama wanna freak ero-sennin out?'

'I have no interest in your mortal games.' The fox deadpanned.

'It's a way to show off your power?' Naruto tried.

'…I'm listening.'

'Good. I need you to give me some chakra for this summoning so I can get something really big dattebayo!'

'Okay brat, but be ready for a quick rush.'

Calling on his and the foxes chakra Naruto did the hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground. An enormous puff of smoke appeared, revealing a giant toad with

a pipe, a katana, and a large scar going down its eye.

'He summoned fucking Bunta on his first try?! This kid's gonna turn out to be a monster when he's older.

"Jiraiya, why have you summoned me? I was busy!" Bunta bellowed. Naruto peeked down at the face of the large toad.

"I was the one who summoned you Mr. Toad. Hehheh." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"You expect me to believe you summoned me brat? Just tell me where Jiraiya is."

"Hey! I summoned you fair and square. I deserve some respect for that!"

"Hmm… You got balls kid. How's this, you manage not to fall off my head, and I'll consider working alongside you. Deal?"

"I won't lose, um… what's your name?"

"Hahaha! I'm Bunta brat. Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!" Naruto shouted.

'So he's his son eh. I'm starting to believe this kid.' Bunta and Naruto spent the night jumping around, while Naruto clinged on for dear life. At the end of the night

Jiraiya brought Naruto to the hospital due to chakra exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As you two know I was once known as the Shinigami of Konoha. I was also known as Dragon. However I have another title. The Mythical Summoner. I have two

summoning contracts in my possession that are sought after. I intend to give each of you one, to help you combat the Jinchuriki if they go full Bijuu mode on you."

Hiesuke said as he handed each boy a small ornate scroll. Hiei and Draug opened them before their eyes widened. A grin broke out on Hiei's face while a smirk graced

Draug's face.

"Maybe you aren't so bad old man." Hiei said as he signed the contract.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke you're not focusing your chakra enough. You need to make the blade sharper. We also need to build up you speed. I'm going to increase your weights again,

ready?" Sasuke nodded and Kakashi touched a seal on Sasuke's chest and entered chakra into it causing Sasuke to fall to his knees.

"Once you can move normally like this we will continue the Chidori training. Get to running." Kakashi said with a smile as he began reading his book. Sasuke grunted

and sluggishly began to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura I'm going to teach you the chakra scalpels. It's incredibly useful for field surgeries. But a lesser known use for it is for attacking. If used correctly you can cut

someone internal organs, veins, and cause internal bleeding. Are your ready to learn" Ariel said showing her the technique.

"Yes sensei!" Sakura said as she began practicing the technique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, since we have a month, I'm going to teach you something extremely useful. Its called the Rasengan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later all of the genin had arrived at the arena. Even Sasuke and Kakashi were on time due to some not so subtle threats from a certain blonde hair former

Anbu. The proctor was a different man, introducing himself as Genma.

"The matches will go as followed:

Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

Draug Kyuuga vs Fuu of Taki

Hiei Uzumaki vs Yugito Nii

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of Suna

Kabuto Yakushi vs Shino Aburame

Dosu Kinuta vs Darui of Kumo

Sakura Haruno vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa

"Everyone but Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga leave the field."

"You are fated to lose. You are a failure, just like Hinata. You are destined to be a failure just like I am destined to serve the main branch. There is nothing that can be

done about this fate."

"Fuck fate! I'll prove to you that we can all fight against our fate!" Naruto shouted.

"Then let us fight."

"Ready… Begin!" The two leaf ninja charged each other ready to clash their beliefs against one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Four fucking chapters in one fucking night. Get at me bro! In all seriousness though I'm surprised by my dedication to this story so far. I would like to believe that people like it, but if they don't, that's fine too. I just enjoy writing it. Please do review though, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and lets me know how I'm doing. Thank you and have a wonderful night.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Uzumaki

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two competitors clashed. It was easily visible who was the better taijutsu user, as Neji dominated Naruto in close combat. Naruto decided to make some space so

he spawned several clones.

"One failure multiplied is still a failure. Accept your fate and give up." Neji said with a smug smirk on his face. All the Naruto clones growled and charged Neji as they

were getting dispelled the original Naruto noticed something.

'I'm seeing this fight from so many angles… It's like I know his style without even having to fight him myself…. Kurama what's going on?'

'Apparently you're gaining memories from your clones. Sounds useful. Now leave me alone brat.' Kurama said before disappearing.

All of the clones were popped and Neji was charging the original Naruto. Naruto remembered his technique from the clone and after taking a few blows grew adjusted

to Neji's style. He started dodging some of the attacks, only taking glancing blows now. While he couldn't dodge outright, or make a counter attack, he wasn't taking

any significant amount of damage that Kurama wasn't working on healing. With a sudden back flip, Naruto did hand seals in midair before slamming his palm on the

ground. A medium size toad appeared sending shock through everyone in the crowd. The toad shot its tongue out at Neji who was forced to use his ultimate defense,

Kaiten, to block it. This did have the benefit of dispelling the toad immediately. Naruto summoned another hundred clones before he disappeared into the crowd of

them.

"Coward, fight me yourself! Take this, eight trigrams sixty four palm." This infuriated most of the main branch of the Hyuga. It was brutally effective as well as Neji

dispelled the rest of the clones systematically. He ended his last strike on the only remaining Naruto, who coughed up blood and feel to his knees.

"Are you ready to give up now loser? You must see that it is your fate to lose here."

"Why are you so fucking obsessed with fate?!" Naruto shouted. Neji pulled off his headband revealing the cursed seal on his forehead before explaining about the loss

of his father due to the main branch.

"You know, you're not the only one with a curse mark. I was hated by the entire village for my entire life, the only ones caring about me being Sasuke, my brother, and

Kakashi sensei. But I defied fate and made some people acknowledge me. I found precious people and I swear I'll get stronger and protect them! That's my ninja way,

dattebayo!" Off in the crowd a feminine boy with long hair was smiling while an Anbu in the back chuckled lightly.

"You've already lost. I hit your heart with that one. If you don't give up, you will die. Proctor, call the match."

"Give up," Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and another Naruto shot out of the ground and slammed a Rasengan into Neji's stomach, sending him flying through

the air.

"On me giving up!"

The crowd went silent before breaking out into cheers. Naruto almost cried from the recognition he was receiving. He exited the arena followed by Neji on a

stretcher. Hiashi Hyuga followed him into the medical department to speak with him.

"Good job Naruto, that was good planning and an impressive use of jutsu. I'm sure you'll be promoted." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei. You better not disappoint teme." Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I'll blow you away when you watch me Naruto."

"Hey, don't forget about me! I'm gonna win this tournament!" Sakura chimed in. Team seven all shared a good laugh, confusing Gaara.

'Why do they seem so happy? He's so strong though. How can he fight for others and be this strong mother? I don't understand…' Gaara thought.

Up in the Kage seats four of the five Kage were gathered. The tension was palpable with each Kage having two guards behind them. There was an old red headed

man behind the Tsuchikage Onoki, the Kazekage, the Raikage Ay, and the Hokage Hiruzen.

"So it seems the Uzumaki boy is quite formidable. He knows two of that blasted Yondaime's techniques. In fact he looks a little like the Yondaime. Care to explain

Hiruzen." Hiruzen's eyes narrowed at the disrespect.

"Perhaps you would all care to explain the Jinchuriki in my exam?" The rest of the Kage's went silent at this.

"That's what I thought." Hiruzen said.

"Draug Kyuuga and Fuu of Taki enter the battlefield."

The two competitors entered the battled field and stood across from each other. Draug stared deep into Fuu's eyes, as if staring at her soul. She quickly averted her

gaze in fear.

Draug thought back to a conversation with his father.

"Hit her with everything from the beginning. Don't give her a chance to use any of the demons power. Don't even let her get a swing in. She is a weaker Jinchuriki. You

can defeat her quickly. Don't kill her though."

"Understood father."

"Begin."

"Grargh!" Draug roared as his body ignited with pitch black chakra releasing pure killing intent and sending fear through the crowd. Some of the weaker willed nearly

passed out. Disappearing in a cloud of dark chakra, his speed was untraceable as he began a vicious onslaught of strikes on Fuu. There was no rhyme or reason, no

technique, just raw destruction. In a matter of seconds she was unconscious. This didn't stop Draug as he began to laugh maniacally as he continued striking her

unconscious from around the arena. Genma stepped in immediately and just barely managed to restrain Draug until he calmed down.

"Winner of the match, Draug Kyuuga."

"That kids a fucking demon! He's your Jinchuriki isn't he!" Onoki shouted

"Wait did he say Kyuuga? Shit that explains why the kids so destructive." Ay said. The Kazekage merely nodded in agreement, feeling his plans may be for naught at this point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next match. Hiei Uzumaki vs Yugito Nii

"Guess it's time to be made a chew toy again. Round two motherfuckers!" the two got down to the arena and stared each other down.

"You know, I'm stronger than the last guy you faced."

"You're also a lot sexier. Maybe after this we could meet up?" Hiei flirted, hoping to anger the woman.

"Oh we can meet up anytime you want stud." Yugito purred seductively at him.

"Oh, lets finish this quick so we can get onto the real fun then!" Hiei said with a grin on his face. The entire crowd was staring in awe of the perverted back and forth

between the two.

"If you don't, die, how about this as incentive to entertain me. If you win, I might let you have some fun." She purred. Hiei grinned before removing his jacket showing

off his bright red hair and his nearly glowing red eyes. He took off his shirt as well showing off his chiseled muscles.

"I said after the fight!" Yugito shouted blushing.

"Oh this show isn't for you hunny. I just need to remove a few pounds of weight." On his chest was a large, rather complex seal. He threw his jacket and shirt on the

ground causing them to crater the ground slight. Hiei bit his thumb and started making markings along the seals on his chest. They all unraveled and he looked

relieved and stretched out.

"It's been a long ass time since I could go all out kitten. Let's play!" All that was left on Hiei's upper body was his two gauntlets that held his hidden blades.

"Begin!" As fast as Draug had moved in his fight Hiei was off. He swiped one of his blades at Yugito's throat, but she bent backwards dodging. Hiei tried a few more

experimental strikes to test out her reflexes and found them astounding. She had incredible flexibility and near precognitive reflexes.

"Well this is gonna be fun!" Hiei upped his speed slightly and continued his onslaught. This is when Yugito decided to go on the offensive as her nails on her hands and

feet grew into claws. She matched his bladed dance blow for blow, the sound of blades clashing filled the air. Neither one of them gave an inch of ground before

separating. She shot out several flaming mice, while he shout out several water bullets. The clashed, causing steam to fill the arena.

"You know, I'm no master of the silent killing but…" He suddenly appeared behind her thrusting his blade at her neck. She barely dodged and swiped him across the

chest drawing first blood.

Hiei stumbled back clutching the deep wounds on his chest.

"Ah fucking bitch…"

"Now that's no way to talk to me if you want to get in my pants."

"Fuck you that fucking hurt!"

"I know you want to, and it was meant to hurt stud." She flirted. He wiped the blood off and licked it.

"Seems I need to take this up a level." Suddenly he turned into lightning itself and shot past her before reforming and kicking her in the side. As she flew through the

air, shock evident on her face, he turned into lightning again appearing where she would have landed and kicked her high into the air.

"That's advanced lightning manipulation! Even I would struggle with that kind of technique, and this boy has use of it? What are you feeding these kids Hokage-

sama?" The Raikage shouted. Hiruzen just smiled knowingly.

Turning into lightning yet again he appeared above her and reformed. He channeled as much chakra as he could into his leg as he brought the heel of his foot down on

her stomach. She shot to the ground creating a huge cloud of smoke and cratering the earth below. He land at the edge of the crater and peered inside. Suddenly a

beam of chakra shot towards the sky. And a ball of fiery blue chakra expanded.

"Oh fuck me real hard." Hiei was currently staring down a fully formed Nibi it shouted, roaring a nearly endless torrent of flames after him. He wisely chose to run in the

other direction. He scaled the wall and ran along it to continue avoiding the flames.

"Welp. I'm royally fucked. Guess I have no choice."

Wiping some of the blood off of his chest, Hiei went through the summoning jutsu hand seals.

"Take this kitty! Summoning jutsu!" A giant puff of smoke appeared. As it began to disappear the heat in the arena went up intensely. White flames shot out of the

smoked. The cloud disappeared to reveal a giant, white, majestic bird. The odd thing about this bird was that it was partially on fire with white flames.

"I am Hiei Uzumaki, the phoenix summoner of Konoha! Suzaku let's go!" The phoenix let out a loud caw and then flew at the demon cat. Its white flames met with the

Nibi's flames and created an inferno that made many of the crowd sweat.

"Isn't this going a bit far Hokage-dono, Raikage-dono? The Kazekage asked.

"They aren't harming any civilians and they are using their own weapons. It's completely legitimate. Besides, this is very entertaining." Hiruzen replied.

"Mother wants their blood… no mother needs their blood!" Gaara shouted. His sand began acting up causing Sasuke and Naruto to stare cautiously.

'Hey, Kurama what's going on here?'

'The boy has Shukaku sealed in him. Shukaku is the most insane of us all, and is generally speaking, a psychotic asshole. The Nibi out there is Matatabi she seems to

just be having fun for the time being. She's not out of control yet…' Kurama replied. Naruto stared in thought at Gaara.

The phoenix and Matatabi continued to clash, neither overpowering the other, though Suzaku looked like he was tiring.

"Suzaku I've got a plan. It's a long shot but I'm willing to try it. Get in close." Suzaku did as he was told and Hiei took a deep breath. He waited for Matatabi to roar

before jumping.

"For victory!" He shouted as he was eaten by the Nibi. The crowd went silent. The competitors when silent. The Kage went silent. Even Matatabi and Suzaku stopped

their fight and stood there in silence.

'What. The. Fuck?' was the collective thought running through everyone's head.

Hiei suddenly appeared inside of Yugito's mindscape with Yugito and Matatabi sitting there.

"Sup kitty." Yugito jumped at the voice.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" she shouted. Hiei shrugged as he looked around at the blank mindscape.

"Not entirely sure. You don't think about much do you?" he said, taking a jab at the Jinchuriki.

"Fuck you."

"I know that's what you want to do. We have plenty of time right now. I'm willing to say I won, due to the fact that I'm here and could easily seal both of your chakras

until the end of the fight." Hiei said with a vicious grin.

"Bu… bu… but…" she was at a loss for words at being bested by this ninja.

"ah ah, no buts. Unless it's yours. Then I might give it a good smack haha." Hiei laughed. Yugito smirked before sauntering over to him.

"Think you could keep up with my stamina big boy?" She purred.

"I am an Uzumaki after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what felt like a second in the real world, the demon disappeared revealing an unconscious Yugito and a panting and bloody Hiei.

"Winner, Hiei Uzumaki!" The proctor shouted as the entire crowd broke out into cheers for both of them. Suddenly a swirl of sand appeared in the middle of the field

and Gaara appeared.

"Sup crazy. Ready for your match already?" Hiei panted out. His eyes widened as a wall of sand charged at him. He quickly scooped up Yugito and dived to the side.

"What gives brat? Get a bit too excited by big kid talk and now you wanna play? I ain't interested. Now fuck off- shit!" this time a wave of sand charged at him and

there was no way of dodging.

'Damn it, Gaara lost control. I'll have to begin the invasion.' The Kazekage made a few subtle hand signs and a genjutsu began to cover the crowd knocking most out.

The ninja who didn't fall for the genjutsu were instantly locked into combat. The genin were ordered to provide medical attention or to help civilians.

Just as Hiei was about to be crushed, two shouts were heard.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two jutsus tore apart the wall of sand and continued onward towards Gaara who looked on in fear as the two mighty jutsu made their way towards him. He

entered himself into a giant orb of sand and shot out spikes deferring Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other in awe of the raw power of the other's jutsu.

"Sasuke what is that?" Naruto asked.

"Chidori. It's a piercing assassination technique. What's yours?"

"Same thing pretty much, except mine grinds and spirals."

"I have a plan. I'm going to make a gash in the orb, and you're going to use your Rasengan to shatter the orb. Ready?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Just make sure you don't fuck up and die teme." Naruto said. Hiei looked on in awe of the two. It felt like he was looking into the past when he saw them. Hopefully

their friendship wouldn't end the same way his did. Picking up Yugito, Hiei stumbled his way to the medical wing of the arena. He managed to avoid combat, and ran

into Sakura and Ariel.

"I need you guys to watch her, and heal me so that I can fight. And by the looks of how you guys are handling yourselves during this invasion I would say a field

promotion is in your future ha ha cough cough…" Hiei chuckled before coughing up blood. Ariel rushing to his side and immediately began healing him while Sakura

moved Yugito to a bed and began helping the injured. A group of sound ninja entered the medical wing with weapons drawn causing Hiei to tense, ready to die

protecting his comrades. Suddenly in a flurry of blades the entire sound squad was torn to shreds and Yugito's sensei, a man with black sunglasses, blond hair, and he

was heavily muscled.

"Brother said to stay out of the fight, but I gotta show my might, ya feel!" The man shouted as he stood in front of Hiei who sweat dropped.

"You go protect your friends, I've got this end." The man rapped.

"Um… okay. Gotcha. I'm gonna go uh, help my friends now. Catcha later uh…"

"I'm Kirabi of the Hachi, I'll show you my strength just watchi." He rapped again.

"I don't think that last part was even a word, but you're strong and willing to protect the injured, so you're good in my book. I'll be back." Hiei said disappeared down

the hallway.

Kirabi looked at the medics and grinned before putting his fist out. Ariel stared at it for a moment before tentatively bumping it. Kirabi grinned even more before

standing to guard the entrance.

"Orochimaru… I see you've foolishly decided to try and destroy the leaf. Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono… I don't expect you to help me in this fight. My guard and I will

take care of Orochimaru. If you could, clear out the streets a little bit, or you can sit and watch. Your choice." Hiruzen said calmly.

"What guard I already dispatched of-!" Orochimaru didn't get to finish as a man in a dragon mask kicked him across the rooftop. The Hokage and Dragon appeared in

front of Orochimaru while the sound four put up a powerful barrier to keep everyone else out.

"You're going to die here Orochimaru. Any last words or sentiments you would like to share?" Hiruzen said as he donned his battle gear. Dragon remained silent at his

side.

"I didn't want to have to do this so soon in the fight, but with that man here, I have no choice. Edo Tensei!" Dragon and Hiruzen's eyes widened, but they couldn't

react fast enough to stop the coffins. Three rose from the ground. Out of one came the Shodaime Hashirama Senju, the second was the Nidaime Tobirama Senju, and

the last was Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake

"Well this will be fun." Dragon said as Orochimaru put the cursed tags in their heads, sealing away their consciousness.

"Come!" Dragon and Hiruzen Shouted as the four enemies shot forward. Dragon met the Hashirama's charge, attempting to incinerate him in one go. This would have

worked if he didn't replace with a wood clone. Reacting quickly, Dragon pulled out his tanto and in one fluid motion slice of Tobirama's arm. Dragon thought he had the

advantage now, until Tobirama's arm began to regenerate.

"That's no good… Hokage-sama you take care of Orochimaru, I'll deal with the zombies." Dragon said. Nodding, Hiruzen summoned Enma and charged Orochimaru who

in turn, summoned the Kusanagi. They two began an intensive weapons battle, with each occasionally throughout a stream of fire on the former's part, or a flurry of

snakes on the latter's part.

Dragon was holding his own against the Zombie's. He had figured out that they were not nearly at their full strength and he counted his blessings for that. He wasn't

entirely sure he could take on one fully powered zombie let alone three. The fight persisted with a back and forth, Dragon taking less injuries, however his were

permanent. The Shodaime had summoned a forest, which the Nidaime flooded. Now Sakumo was leading and endless onslaught with his blade on Dragon, who barely

managed to keep up with the dead ninja. With a deep breath, Dragon incinerated nearly the entire forest in one deep breath. Now with a field of vision on the

zombies, Dragon was ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gahhhhh!" Gaara roared as he was shot across the field by Naruto's Rasengan. The Chidori was still alive in Sasuke's hand but it was burning his reserves fast.

Suddenly sand began to collect around Gaara's figure. When it solidified it revealed a half tanuki Gaara.

"Oh shit…" Naruto said. A moment later he was sent skidding across the field when Gaara smashed into him. Sasuke charged Gaara using his Chidori like a super

powered sword. He managed to cut away some of the sand but it continued to reform around him. Putting some ground between them, Sasuke glared at the Jinchuriki.

"Naruto you seem to know a bit about this guy. What's going on with him? And how about that blonde woman? I've heard of Bijuu, like the Kyuubi who attacked the

village, but why are the sealed in people? Why didn't they just kill them…?" Sasuke asked as things started piecing together in his head. The strange chakra and

strength of Naruto when they fought the Sannin. The fact that most of the village seemed to hate him. Naruto looked terrified as Sasuke got a contemplative look on

his face.

"The Kyuubi couldn't be killed could it… it had to be sealed… Naruto… Is the Kyuubi in you?" Sasuke asked tentatively. Naruto looked down and went silent for a

moment.

"Do you hate me now too?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke wacked Naruto upside the head shocking the boy.

"Of course not idiot. It's like a kekkei genkei, like my sharingan. What I do want to know is, can you use it's chakra at will?" Sasuke asked as hope ran through his

mind.

"Kind of. I can try. Do you think I can take on Gaara with it?"

"Yours is the nine tails, the strongest of them all. Give it your all Naruto, I'll cover your back.

"Got it, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

'Kurama I need-'

'Way ahead of you brat. I'll give you one tail so you can match this poser. Don't put my title to shame now brat' Kurama said as chakra coursed through Naruto creating

a cloak of chakra in the shape of a red glowing fox around him. His teeth turned into fangs, his eyes turned red with slits for pupils, his whisker marks grew thicker, and

his nails elongated. He disappeared and Gaara met his charge. What occurred would terrify the average Shinobi. Naruto and Gaara continued to disappear and appear

on the battlefield clashing.

Sasuke noticed his vision started to increase as he kept up with the pair. His eyes began to adjust and he could see clearly every move they made.

"My sharingan… It evolved… Yes, one step closer to getting more powerful!" Sasuke thought. He prepared another Chidori as he waited for an opening. Seeing it he

appeared behind Gaara and stabbed him through the shoulder. With a mighty roar Gaara ripped himself free.

"My blood… What is this feeling? Is it pain? Gragh!" Gaara roared as the sand began to rapidly increase around him, forming a full Bijuu. Gaara was at the top of the

demon in its forehead.

"Feigning sleep jutsu."

Those were the last words Sasuke and Naruto would want to hear in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the stands Kakashi, Gai, and an Anbu with a suspiciously familiar Zanbatou were back to back, fighting off sound ninja that never seemed to stop coming.

"Yosh! Let our flames of youth burn brightly!"

"Did you say something Gai?"

"Ugh, Kakashi you and your hip ways!"

"Kubikiribōchō needs more blood damn it!" Zabuza roared as he cut down another sound ninja. The rest of the leaf ninja sweat dropped at their elite's lack of

seriousness in this deadly situation.

In the streets, Shikamaru was expertly leading the genin and chunin into attack patterns and using strategies that left them with almost no casualties. Shikaku,

Inoichi, and Chouza were on the rooftops dominating the Sound and Suna ninja.

In the fields the Hyuga were combating more enemies.

"There's a reason the Hyuga are considered the strongest. Kaiten!" Hiashi shouted as he knocked all of his opponents away.

Anko was fighting alongside Kurenai and Asuma in the streets, while several Anbu ambushed the enemy ninja.

The Tsuchikage and Raikage had gone to the outskirts of the village, interested in how this would pan out. Needless to say, they were impressed and angered at the

Konoha ninja's power and resolve.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was taking out the snake summons alongside Ibiki, using his mighty toads to fight them off.

"Orochimaru you're foolish endeavor to destroy Konohagakure will never succeed. As long as one ninja still has the will of fire, it will grow, and new leaves will burn

again. Your life will end here."

"Old man, your strongest ninja is barely holding himself up against my Edo Tensei. How do you expect to win when even he can't survive?" Suddenly black chakra and

killing intent filled the area, accompanied by a demonic roar. The oppressive feeling was felt throughout the entire village causing nearly every battle to stop to look at

the towering pillar of dark chakra. Orochimaru looked horrified as he saw his Edo Tensei zombies torn to shreds and wrapped in dark chains. They were completely

covered and then sealed up. Dragons mask was shattered as he panted heavily and glared at Orochimaru. Suddenly he appeared in front of him, and with brute

strength fueled by his sickening chakra, he ripped Orochimaru's arms off, drawing a blood curdling scream from him. Dragon hopped back a few feet before promptly

passing out. Hiruzen looked ready to pursue but the sound four jumped in and rescued their master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes before that, Naruto and Sasuke were looking on in terror of the rampaging sand demon.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! I'm free! Freeeeee! I have some bugs to squash now!" Shukaku squealed in delight. He slammed a fist down on the two boys with blinding speed.

They both saw it coming but neither could react in time. As Sasuke prepared for death, Naruto had other plans for him. Swinging a chakra hand at Sasuke, he batted

him out of the way as the demons fist collapsed on Naruto.

Several of the jonin in the crowd stopped and looked at the boy. Rage was evident on all of the leaf ninja's faces, as well as sorrow. Kakashi roared and charged at

the demon. Several Sound and sand ninja appeared in front of him. His Raikiri roared to life and cut them all down in an instant. Baki cut off his path and the two began

a duel with wind and lighting.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice rang through the arena. Rage filled his soul. So did sorrow. Despair. Fear. He hadn't felt this way since Itachi had massacred his family. Naruto

was his… his… best friend. And he died to protect him. Sasuke's eye began to bleed as it morphed into a six pointed star. Black flames shout out engulfing part of

Shukaku. That was however, all he could do as it drained his reserves in one fell swoop. He passed out a second later, glad that he had at least had one true friend.

'Are you gonna give up like this you fucking brat?! What would your brother say? Your sensei? Your friends?' Kurama shouted. Naruto remained silent in his unconscious

state.

'What would your parents think if they knew you had just given up?' A pulse of chakra echoed through the sewer.

'Your brother would never forgive you if you backed down now.' Another pulse.

'They will all die if you don't get up and fight!' Kurama shouted. This time an enormous pulse shot through the sewer and Naruto stood up.

'Thanks Kurama. I needed that.' Naruto faded from the sewer after that.

'Go Naruto!' "He's strong isn't he, Kushina? Minato?" The fox laughed. Two pulses of chakra went through the room.

"Summoning jutsu!" Was heard throughout the arena as a giant toad appeared under Shukaku's fist, pushing the demon off balance.

"What are you summoning me to fight a fucking Bijuu for brat?" Bunta bellowed.

"The village is being invaded. I need your help to beat this guy!"

Shukaku continued to roar in pain as the black flames continued eating at his side.

"Alright brat, let's do this!" Bunta said. In the blink of an eye, he sliced off Shukaku's good arm drawing another scream of pain from the demon. Charging forward,

Bunta stabbed the weakening demon through the chest.

"Hold him steady!" Naruto shouted. Bunta grunted in exertion, but complied. Naruto crossed the distance between them with one leap, before he was caught by sand

tendrils. As they went to crush him he drew upon Kurama's again. The force tore his jacket off and knocked his headband off. He struggled to punch the unconscious

boy, before settling for a head butt. The demon went silent for a second.

"No no no I don't wanna go back yet. I just got out!" Shukaku roared as he fell apart. The sand and the black flames disappeared. Gaara woke up and hit the ground

with Naruto. The force knocked the wind out of them. They both stood up and stared each other down. They both charged on an unspoken cue and reared back their

fists. They punched each other in the face, knocked each other back. The both hit the floor breathing heavily.

Naruto began crawling towards him with his chin.

"No! Stay away! I won't let you end my existence!"

"Shut up… I will protect my precious people no matter what I have to do. Even if it kills me." Naruto said as he continued to crawl towards him.

"Why… Why are you so strong? You fight for others, true strength comes from fighting for yourself." Gaara questioned, unsure of himself for once.

"That's… where your wrong… gasp… true strength comes from protecting what is precious to you."

"I have no one who cares about me though… no one precious to me." Gaara responded as sadness began to overcome him.

"Idiot… you have your brother and sister. Sure they are a little scared of you, but you're still their little brother. Give it a chance. I know you can turn everyone's opinion

of you around. I believe in you dattebayo!" Naruto said with his patented grin.

Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara ready to fight to protect him.

"Enough. Help me up… please." Gaara said, shocking his siblings by his use of the word please.

They helped him to his feet before they were apprehended by Anbu. The invasion was over.

"Temari… Kankuro… Sorry for everything." Gaara apologized shocking the siblings even more.

"… Don't worry about it bro." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, you're our little brother. You're supposed to annoy us I guess." Temari said with a small smile. A small smile adorned Gaara's face as the trio was led away by

Anbu.

The last thing Naruto saw before passing out was Kakashi shouting orders and Hiei's concerned face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Woo I'm on a roll. Longest Chapter yet. I know I rushed a bit, but honestly I can't help it, I get a bit too excited when I write. Sorry. As always read and

Review. And please review I only have one so far and I'm already five chapters in. It's a little discouraging.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Uzumaki

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a large funeral service for all of the fallen from the invasion. It was attended by every Shinobi in the ranks that could physical get there. Fortunately their

casualties were a fraction of the enemies. The Hokage had spoken with the representative from Suna and the misunderstanding was taken care of. Orochimaru had

impersonated their Kage and tricked them into invading. After signing a peace treaty, the issues was dropped and the Suna siblings, as well as several other prisoners

were returned.

"It is with a heavy heart that I tell you all this. I am resigning as Hokage. However, I will remain in power until a proper successor is found." The crowd broke into

whispers as they debated who would become Hokage. Hiesuke seemed like the best choice due to his power. However Jiraiya was just as powerful. And Kakashi we

quite strong as well and an excellent strategist and combat specialist. A few hours later Hiesuke, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were in the Hokage's office.

"I have selected you as my possible successors. Do any of you wish to take on the roll?" Hiruzen asked hopefully.

"No." the three chorused.

"If you three refuse, who do you expect to take over?" Hiruzen asked. A contemplative look appeared on everyone's face.

"Well…" Kakashi began.

"There's always…" Jiraiya continue.

"Tsunade Senju." Hiesuke finished. They all shivered for a moment at the thought, but it seemed to be the most logical solution.

"Very well. Jiraiya, you are to take a team of Anbu to retrieve her."

"Why me? And hell no on the Anbu that'll just piss her off. I have an idea. I'll bring Naruto Uzumaki with me. He seems to have a knack for changing people's minds."

Jiraiya said.

"Very well, I will trust you with his safety. You are to depart immediately."

"Got it old man." Jiraiya said before leaving out the window, followed by Hiesuke and Kakashi.

A few hours later Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were having tea together when they noticed two cloaked figures across from the stand they were at. Kakashi loudly

said he had to go home, while Kurenai and Asuma went for a walk together. Moments later the duo ran into the cloaked figures.

"So what are two missing ninja's doing in the village? Especially you. You have some balls coming back here. Itachi Uchiha." Asuma said. The shorter man took off his

hat revealing his sharingan eyes. The taller man removed his hat as well revealing a blue, shark like face.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. So you two are working together now. That's an odd combination." Kurenai said as they stared each other down. Suddenly Itachi disappeared in a

cloud of crows and appeared in front of them, burying a fist in each of their guys, knocking the wind out of them. Kisame took the chance to bash his giant bandaged

blade into Asuma's head, knocking the man out while Itachi placed a genjutsu on Kurenai, knocking her out as well.

"We are leaving Kisame."

"What, we can't kill them?"

"No. Reinforcements are probably on their way. They were expecting us." Suddenly Zabuza came bearing down on top of them with his giant blade. Kisame blocked

with Samehada. And knocked the former Mizu ninja back a few feet. Kakashi appeared with a kunai to Itachi's throat.

"You shouldn't have come back here. I assume you're after Naruto. Akatsuki." Kakashi said. Itachi collapsed into water before stabbing Kakashi in the kidney. Kakashi's

eyes widened before he too turned into water.

"You know far too much for your own good. Kisame, finish your opponent. I'll take care of Kakashi. Itachi's eye transformed instantly and he muttered 'Tsukuyomi'.

Kakashi's eyes widened and a second later he was sinking under water. Gai appeared and picked up Kakashi.

"You should leave. You can't win against all of us." Gai said.

"Unfortunately I can't leave Kakashi here. He knows too much." Itachi replied. Sounds of battle echoed in the background as Zabuza and Kisame had a vicious sword

fight.

"You're not leaving here alive fucker!" Hiei shouted as he appeared in front of Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened as he barely dodged a swipe from Hiei's blade.

"Hiei. It's a pleasure to see my old friend again."

"I can't say the same about you. I'm going to kill you now. Just so you know." Hiei said coldly.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm no longer here." Itachi glowed for a second before giving off a huge explosion. Kisame's body did the same thing knocking Zabuza back a

good distance.

Off in the distance Itachi regained his clone's memories.

"Why didn't you want to stay and fight? We could have killed all of them." Kisame asked, annoyed.

"No we wouldn't have. Gai and Zabuza would have defeated you, and I couldn't defeat Hiei before Anbu arrived, and I would rather avoid fighting Anbu when our

target isn't even in the village. Hiei himself isn't a threat. I could kill him." Itachi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kisame was silent after that, satisfied with his

answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiesuke had a mission to do. Destroy the Akatsuki. That is what his Hokage asked of him and he fully intended to do it. He would start with that traitor Itachi and work

his way up to the leader. He took off in the direction of the sounds of battle. He knew he was here, he sensed his chakra.

A few hours later Hiesuke arrived at the camp of Itachi and Kisame. He knew that he would win. They were nothing compared to his dark chakra. He would end this

quickly. He instantly incinerated the entire camp including the two Akatsuki members in it. Hiesuke smirked until he saw that all of the flames were absorbed before

they could engulf anything. He saw movement in his peripherals but he couldn't avoid the fast kick from Itachi. He was sent flying into a tree. Decided to end it quickly

he roared and unleashed his black chakra. Somewhere in the back of his rage fueled mind, he questioned.

Where was the other one? He found out a moment later, when during his rush he was hit in the gut with a giant sword, shredding the skin on his stomach and

absorbing all of his black chakra. For the first time in the thirty five years of his career, he felt genuine fear. He had grown lax in his training. His taijutsu wasn't up to

par, and Kisame could absorb his chakra. Deciding this fight was worth his life he attempted to run. Attempted being the key word. A spectral sword appeared through

his stomach as Itachi stared him down from inside his Susanoo's shell.

"How…?" Hiesuke managed to cough out.

"Every jutsu has a weakness. Even yours. You're reliant on your chakra, you never trained the rest of your power to its fullest potential. Take that chakra away, and

you're nothing but a relic." And with that Hiesuke, the mighty Dragon, was sealed into the sword of Totsuka, ending his life forever. Itachi coughed up some blood and

his eyes started to bleed.

"It may have taken a lot out of you, but we just managed to kill one of Konoha's strongest Shinobi. And it barely took any effort. He wasn't nearly as strong as the

rumors said."

"He was strong… he just was arrogant. Arrogance gets you killed in the battlefield. Remember that Kisame." Itachi adjusted himself and returned to the camp to regain

his strength. Kisame helped support him back to the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later, after hearing no word from Hiesuke, Hiruzen assumed the worst. He must have died in combat with one of the Akatsuki. He was forced to break the

news to Draug who demanded to hunt down his father's killer. Hiruzen refused, and Draug told him he would regret sending his father to his death. Hiruzen

threatened him for threatening his Hokage however.

That night Draug went rogue. Hiei was sent after him to try and capture him. Hiei returned two days later soaked in blood and missing an arm.

"Draug was powerful. Almost too powerful. But when he ran out of chakra I managed to kill him. Not without losing an arm though. Hokage-sama. Will I still be in the

active forces…?" Hiei asked nervously. The Hiruzen looked at him solemnly.

"You know I can't do that Hiei. You're a risk to a team and yourself if I let you continue to work actively." Hiei looked down at this.

"I understand Hokage-sama. If you every need my services though, for anything, I'll gladly help." The Hokage smiled warmly at him.

"It's good to see that your will of fire hasn't been extinguished. Go and rest." Hiruzen said, dismissing the young man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it where is this baa-chan! We've been looking for a week!" Naruto complained. Jiraiya too was frowning. They had followed lead after lead, and had yet to find

the woman.

"Let's get something to eat kid." Jiraiya said as they entered a restaurant. Looking around Jiraiya grinned.

"Over here brat."

Sitting at a table, drunk as can be, was Tsunade Senju, and her apprentice, Shizune. She had just ran into Orochimaru, who had offered to bring back her loved ones if

she healed his arms. She had initially refused, but the thought of Dan and Nawaki coming back was tempting. She heard footsteps and saw her old teammate Jiraiya,

and a young blonde boy that looked disturbingly like Nawaki as they sat down at her table.

"Tsunade-hime, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Eh? This is Tsunade, isn't she supposed to be some old lady?" Naruto asked. Tsunade glared at him.

"Watch it brat." Naruto gulped at her death stare.

"Tsunade. I'm sure you've heard the news."

"About our old snake of a friend attacking the village. Yeah, he told me." Tsunade said off hand.

"So you've spoken with him. I assume he wants you to heal him?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade looked away from him.

"Listen, sensei is getting old. He want's someone to replace him. He picked you." Jiraiya said in a serious voice.

"What?!" Naruto sputtered.

"No. Why would I want that hat? Only fools give up their lives like that." Naruto growled at her and tried jumping across the table at her.

"You think you can talk down about the Hokage and get away with it you old hag?!" Naruto shouted as Jiraiya held him back.

"You brat, you wanna take this outside?" Tsunade threatened.

"Tsunade-sama he's just a kid!" Shizune shouted at her.

"Hell yeah you old hag, I'll teach you a lesson! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto she's one of the Sannin for a reason. You won't beat her." Jiraiya warned as they stepped into the street.

"How about this for you kid, I bet you can make me move from this spot."

"What are the stakes?" Naruto asked. Tsunade smirked.

"If you win I'll give you this necklace. You could buy a country with it. If you lose you have to give up on your dream to become Hokage."

"Tsunade-sama you know that necklace is cursed!" Shizune shouted.

"It's not like he's gonna win this bet. Ready brat? Let's go." With that Naruto charged her, follow intent on tackling for out of that spot. With a flick of a finger she sent

Naruto flying several feet through the air. He landed with thud. Growling he stood up and summoned twenty clones. They all charged from different sides, yet Tsunade

managed to dispel all of them, only pivoting on one heel. Suddenly, out or the smoke came Naruto with a glowing blue orb in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade barely came out of her shock in time to pivot to the side. However Naruto wasn't aiming at her. He slammed his Rasengan into

the ground at her feet causing her to jump away from the explosion. Shizune stared in awe, while Jiraiya looked on with pride.

"Shit… looks like you one brat. What's your name anyway?" Tsunade asked, impressed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you better remember it!" Naruto shouted.

'This is the kid with the Kyuubi sealed in him… he didn't even tap into its chakra during that fight. He's stronger than I expected. He is their kid after all.' Tsunade

thought as she took off her necklace and gave it to him.

"I'm still not becoming Hokage Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"What are you going to do about Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll take care of him." Tsunade said confidently.

A week later Naruto was out training, when a giant snake appeared in the city.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted charging towards the snake. When he got there he saw a weakened Jiraiya fighting Orochimaru, Shizune injured on the ground, and Kabuto

approaching a shaking, blood covered Tsunade. Thinking quickly Naruto used the headhunter technique he had learned from Kakashi to disappear under ground.

Judging the distance between him and Kabuto, he popped out of the ground directly behind him. Kabuto was expecting this though, having heard the ground rustle,

and he spun around with a chakra scalpel catching Naruto in the chest. Naruto gasped for air as his lungs began to fill with blood. He fell to his knees and started

coughing up blood. Kabuto turned around and stalked towards Tsunade again. Naruto felt himself suffocating slowly as his vision went blurry.

'So this is it… I'm gonna die…'

'Brat… brat…. Naru… Naruto! Get up. You if you finish this guy the woman can heal you!' Kurama shouted in his head. Naruto forced himself to stand and calling upon

strength he didn't know he had he charged Kabuto. He slid between Kabuto's legs and managed to form a Rasengan before Kabuto could react and he slammed it into

his stomach knocking the traitor flying back. Naruto collapsed to the ground in front of a terrified Tsunade who was trying to force herself to act. Upon seeing

Orochimaru approaching at high speeds with his blade in his mouth, Tsunade finally made a decision.

To say that Orochimaru was surprised was an understatement. He was downright shocked that Tsunade had appeared between him and the Kyuubi boy.

"Why? Why would you sacrifice yourself for this boy?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because… I am the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure! She shouted sending Orochimaru flying with a hard right hook, ripping the blade out of her chest. The seal on

her head began to expand as she rapidly healed. Naruto faded out at this point as he began to die of suffocation and blood loss.

'Naruto don't give up yet!' Kurama shouted, having grown fond of the boy over the last few weeks. Naruto's world went blank as he heard this. Two days later he

awoke to Jiraiya and Tsunade discussing something about being Hokage. Groaning, Naruto sat up and stared at them.

"Well well, look who's awake. Have a nice nap?" Tsunade said.

"Shut up baa-chan… My head hurts." A tick mark appeared on her head at hearing this.

"What did you just call me?" Tsunade growled.

"Don't bother trying to get him to stop, I've tried. He insists on calling me ero-sennin." This got a laugh out of Tsunade and Shizune.

"Alright let's head back to the village so I can take that hat."

"Yatta! Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later the group arrived at Konoha. None of the ninja would make eye contact with Naruto though, something that confused the boy and frustrated the two

Sannin. They arrived at the Hokage tower and met with Hiruzen.

"I'm glad you have decided to return Tsunade-hime. There is something you all need to know however. Dragon and Draug Kyuuga are dead. Hiei Uzumaki has been

removed from active duty, and Kakashi Hatake is in a coma."

Fear pulsed right through Naruto's very core as he heard these words. Three fourths of his brother's team were dead or removed from active duty one of them being

his brother. Naruto began to panic. Seeing this Jiraiya put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What… What happened?!" Naruto shouted. Hiruzen sighed.

"I overestimated Dragon's power. I sent him to assassinate several Akatsuki members. Unfortunately we lost contact with him nearly a month ago. He is believed to

have fallen in battle against the Akatsuki. Draug Kyuuga went rogue upon learning of his father's death, and Hiei was sent to capture or kill him. Hiei succeeded in

killing the rogue ninja. However it cost him his arm. His career as a Shinobi is effectively over. He has accepted this fate, and is attempting to adjust to his new life

style. I am so sorry Naruto. This is all my fault. And for that I am truly sorry." Hiruzen said, bowing his head to the Uzumaki.

"… Pick your head up old man. You were doing what any leader would do. It's not your fault. Missions go wrong." Naruto said as he fought the tears that threatened to

spill from his eyes. Tsunade put a hand on his other shoulder and Jiraiya gave a comforting squeeze to his shoulder.

Several days later Tsunade was officially inaugurated as Hokage. The people rejoiced as there was now a second Sannin among them. During this time, Tsunade

healed Kakashi, and took Sakura on as an apprentice.

Ariel fell into a deep depression due to the loss of most of her team. Anko and Kakashi were seen around each other much more, Zabuza decided to become a jonin

instructor, and Jiraiya decided to take Naruto on as an apprentice after warning him about the Akatsuki.

"Naruto, we are going to go on a three year training trip to prepare you for the Akatsuki. This will be no joke, I will teach you everything I know. Are you prepared for

this?" Jiraiya asked.

"You got it ero-sennin! Dattebayo!"

At the same time Kakashi was talking with Sasuke.

"I will be taking you on as a personal apprentice for the time being. I am the only one who can effectively train you in the Chidori, as well as the Sharingan and

Mangekyou Sharingan. Since Orochimaru is the one after you, I have prepared another tutor for you. She can help you prepare to defend yourself against Orochimaru

when the time that he comes for you. We start immediately."

Tsunade too, was speaking with Sakura.

"I'm no push over, and I don't expect my apprentice to be either. I'm going to work you into the ground and turn you into the best field medic anyone's ever heard of.

Are you still willing to train under me?" Tsunade barked. Sakura gulped before a determined look filled her eyes.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

"Good." Tsunade said smiling.

And so everyone began to train. They all knew they needed to get stronger after three of their stronger Shinobi had been disabled. They needed to protect their

village. The will of fire burned brightly in all of them. However an ominous feeling hovered over all of them. With such powerful enemies, would they be able to compete.

This motivated them to train more.


End file.
